Winx Club Infinity Stones By CB
by Saramus92
Summary: Hello readers this is my first Fanfiction chapters are in this one story. In short, the story tells of the six Infinity Stones in the universe of the Winx Club, there are no marvel characters, many of the scenes I have drawn from Infinity War. In addition, the new transformations of the six fairies will be illustrated in the site (deviantart, saramus01).


WINX CLUB-INFINITY STONES

By Christian Bruscani

Research

Magic Dimension year 2038.

On a ship led by its commander Athena (tall, slightly muscular with silver and gold armor including the helmet that covers his face and black overalls) followed by his three lieutenants Obsidian (a smaller one of Athena, overalls dark blue, mechanical legs with respiratory mask covering part of the face except for dark blue eyes), Cherno (taller than Athena and much more muscular wearing two big iron gloves on dark-green arms with armor on chest , short blonde hair with light skin, scar on the neck and a bandage on the right eye), Bracer (the smallest of all, with a gray coat and dark red overalls, very fast, skilled in computers, dark skin with a viewer that covers the eyes and red stripe on black hair).

Athena observes and speaks at the same time to her lieutenants "This war ... we must end".

Obsidian "We all agree now the universe and almost in ruins if you do not do something ...".

Athena "I know ... we start the infinite operation".

Cherno "We are with you commander".

Bracer "All systems of the ship are operational for the journey".

Athena "Very good".

Athena opens a casket where the stones of the memories used to travel in time are preserved but because of the war the power of the magical dimension has weakened and the stones do not have enough power except to open a door to the Cronos kingdom that lies beyond out of time.

With a special device created by Bracer, the seven stones are placed inside, a few minutes later a portal opens up large enough for the whole ship to pass.

Athena "Let's go".

On the other side of the portal the ship arrives in the Cronos kingdom a huge place with debris floating around, after a few minutes of waiting Athena asks Bracer to scan the place.

Athena "So?".

Bracer "The scanners reveal nothing ..." then a beep "no a second the scanner reveals a form of life".

Athena "Only one" with a surprised voice.

Athena "Are you sure?".

Bracer "Yes ...".

Cherno "He expected to find someone in this place".

He did not answer Cherno's question, Athena said "Set the course to that sign".

Obsidian at the controls sets the coordinates towards the signal, raising the shields and at the same time avoiding the rocks after an hour see a very ancient floating sanctuary.

The ship approaches Athena and her lieutenants come down finding skeletons consumed by time.

Cherno "Nice place".

Bracer "According to the scanner, the life form is located inside the structure".

Athena "Open eyes".

The group enters is in the distance a figure approaches and Athena asks her to show herself.

The figure shows itself and a very shabby woman, white hair dressed in rags with two skulls on the side held by a rope.

Unknown "Living beings I'm dreaming".

Athena "No ... you're not dreaming and I also know who you are ... Icy".

Icy "Do you know who I am?".

Athena "Yes ... but I was expecting to see you with your sisters ... where I am".

Icy "Right here by my side" pointing to the two skulls.

All shudder except Athena and asks her what happened to her.

Icy recounted that many years ago she and her sisters were banished to this place by the Winx, for a long time they sought a way back until they found the sanctuary.

They believed that there must have been something important in this place and they were right, in fact, the inhabitants kept a very ancient and powerful relic inside the sanctuary, so we decided to take it.

But when Darcy and Stormy approached the hourglass statue it lit up with a green light the two sisters were hit and their flesh burned until only the bones were left since then Icy lives alone.

Athena approaches "This is because your power was weak only those with immense strength can use that power".

Athena "And now that power will be mine".

Icy "What ... But you're crazy, my sisters and I are the descendants of the three witches, ancestors, the most powerful beings of the magical dimension. We have absorbed magical power everywhere even in the most obscure places, but in spite of all this was not enough. You want me to believe you can succeed where we have failed. "

She answers "Yes. Because only those with enormous power can wield the object that is inside it ".

Icy "Who are you?".

Athena did not answer her.

He is simply approaching the statue and it lights up with a bright green and at the same time wraps Athena, but she does not back away but goes forward and with a powerful fist wrapped in a powerful magic destroys the statue grabbing a casket where there was engraved an inscription very ancient (meaning ... time).

The shatter reveals a green stone, or time stone one of six Infinity stones.

All were amazed above all Icy.

Icy "Impossible ... the magic you used ...".

Athena turned to her and only said a word "Yes".

Icy angrily runs towards her with a dagger made of ice, Athena concentrates and uses the power of the gem of time and stops there.

Now Icy was still as a statue.

Athena approaches her and tells her "Oh Icy ... always to bother".

He takes the dagger from his hand and stabs it to his stomach and Icy falls to the ground bleeding, Athena kneels and says "Do not worry now you will reach them" then grabs her by the neck and breaks it.

Shortly thereafter, leaving the body of Icy at the Athena shrine and the others return to the ship returning to the starting point.

Athena concentrating the power of the time stone rewinds the time at the point in the portal place where they had entered the first time.

After the portal reopened the ship crossed it and returned to the magical dimension.

Cherno " Incredible, that stone is truly extraordinary ".

Bracer "True ... never seen anything like it".

Athena "And I did not use his power to the full".

Bracer "Um ... something is needed to channel its power and use it without risk".

Obsidian "Protest to be able to create it".

Bracer "It will not be easy ... but I can try analyzing the stone could create a device that can control its power and use it to the maximum".

Athena "Do it but not only for the time stone but for all six".

Bracer "Ok ... but I will need a laboratory or a forge with the right equipment".

Athena "I know the perfect place".

The ship headed for the forge of Hagen the gunsmith where he had forged the most powerful weapons of the magical dimension.

They arrived, Bracer immediately start work with the help of Cherno rekindle the furnace again after a week the device was ready.

A glove of gold (to be put on the right arm) very advanced both technological and magical with six slits for each stone, Athena will baptize the Infinity Gauntlet.

She wears it then inserts the time stone into one of the six slits of the glove, feeling the power of the stone coming from the glove and chasing it flow throughout the body.

Now he manages to control the gem without any problem, but Bracer's scanners reveal an approaching ship, get on the ship but first put explosive charges and blow up the entire forge.

The regime's ship is three times larger than their communication, so Athena orders Obsidian to take it.

The face of the regime commander "Here the commander Valero for the authority of the order I order you to surrender".

Athena "Open the bow".

Obsidian obeyed and the bow of the ship opened. Athena got out the commander, Valero thought he wanted to give up.

Athena aimed the glove at the enemy ship, closed her fist and the gem lit up striking the ship of the order that began to creak and rust.

Valero asked his subordinates what was happening but no one answered and the ship crashed to the ground.

Athena return "Now we can go".

Cherno "What do we do?".

Athena "We have to take a trip".

They all look at her.

Bracer "For where?".

Athena "In the past".

Athena explained with our technology we can create a temporal portal thanks to the power of the stone.

Because of the war it would take too much time to look for the other stones and explained it to the others.

Bracer pointed out that it was dangerous to alter the past that could create consequences.

Athena knew this but asked her lieutenants if they preferred a better world or a ruined world.

Nobody said anything except Obsidian "if there is no other solution, then let's do it" the others also agreed.

Athena "let's get what we need".

After a month of preparations the time device for the ship was ready, Bracer pointed out that he would hold only one trip.

Athena "It will be more than enough".

Cherno "How far we'll be back".

Bracer does not know, as long as the device is right.

Obsidian "Plant it and get ready ... we are ready my commander".

Athena "Well ... and the hour of truth".

He took a breath, put his fist inside the device and activated the time stone.

The ship lit up green and disappeared, inside it all shook Cherno prayed, Bracer tried not to vomit, Obsidian was still holding on to commands while Athena continued to focus with the stone.

After a while the device was destroyed and the ship reappeared in space.

Cherno "We are alive ... did it work? ".

Bracer "I do not know".

Athena "Bracer checks the data find out where we are and in what year".

Bracer executed the order and did a search, it took a few minutes and shouted "It worked".

Athena "Good and then".

Bracer "According to the data we are in 2019 at the Melody system".

Cherno "For the great snowy mountains".

Obsidian "It's Made!" Addressing his commander.

Athena "Yes ... check the navigation systems the real work starts now" while looking at the glove with five more slots to fill.

Knowing where to find the next stone, Athena ordered Obsidian to enter the coordinates and the ship left for her next destination.

Alfea's party

In Magix shopping center, Bloom and the other girls were helping Stella with her errands.

Stella "This is really fantastic ... or this".

Bloom "Stella ... you want to hurry, we've been here for three hours".

Musa "You're the only one who has not bought something yet".

Tecna "If it continues at this rate we will end for the day after tomorrow".

Flora "Tonight is the 100th anniversary of Alfea, we have to move".

Aisha "So we would appreciate if you decide".

Stella "Ok ... then I'll take this".

Bloom "Thank God".

After half an hour on the bus the six fairies arrive in Alfea where everyone is preparing the decorations for the big party.

Stella "I can not wait to show everyone my new dress".

Aisha "As always".

All giggled but suddenly Griselda appeared with a very angry face.

Griselda "It was time for you to arrive, everyone is busy preparing for the party while you".

Faragonda "Inspector Griselda is not too hard with them is a special day".

Griselda "Ok ... but that never happens again".

All ran into the school and Stella "Fiuu ... went well" all gave a dirty look.

It was evening everything was ready, the lights of the party were spectacular all the female students were dancing even the teachers included Griselda, Bloom and the others were ready for the dance when they saw their boys.

Bloom "Sky you have arrived".

Sky "You thought we would miss the party".

Everyone started dancing then Bloom saw his sister Daphne with her husband Thoren, went to them and could not notice the belly of Daphne waiting for her first child.

Bloom "How are you in two months will be the big moment".

Daphne "Yeah, I confess I'm nervous".

Thoren "I'm here with you".

Sky "I congratulate you again".

Thoren "Thanks cousin".

Bloom "So it will be a boy or a girl?".

Daphne did not answer, she wanted it to be a surprise and the others said "Come on."

Ten minutes later Sky and Bloom were close to the well and they were talking about their future, they wanted to get married and having children the two were ready to kiss when the pixie Livy came in and they kissed her by mistake.

The two screamed and Livy jokingly blushed, "I'm really flattered."

Bloom "But if you suddenly appeared" blushing.

Livy "Well ... I just had an urgent message, let's see ... Winx we need your help our village is in danger".

Bloom shouted "What.?".

Bloom warned the others and immediately rushed to the village in their Titanix form, Stella was very annoyed saying that she would have repented those tits of having ruined the evening Flora tries to calm her down, Bloom asked Livy what had happened and she told.

A few hours earlier in the village of pixie the atmosphere was quiet all played and suddenly four individuals appeared out of nowhere, the queen of the pixies Waterlily came forward and asked them who they were.

The one with the golden glove spoke "We do not want to hurt you, I just want to know where the gem is" the queen did not know what he was talking about, did not accept the answer of the little queen and angrily crushed a little house with his foot.

All the pixie came back, the one with the glove spoke again with a voice even more determined "do not lie to me ... I know that this secret is handed down from queen to queen so tell me where it is or your little subjects will pay for your silence" .

Water lily shouts to the pixie to run away while the intruders were busy but the leader of the group closed his fist light up green turning back the time before the pixie dispersed.

I order Bracer to create an electric cyber cage that would keep all the pixies except Ninfea and Livy that had been hidden.

Once again asked to water lily where the gem was, Ninfea did not answer.

He gestured for Bracer to narrow the cage, so he made the cage shrink and all the pixies screamed in pain.

Waterlily "Enough ... you won I'll take you there but leave them alone".

Unknown "Well show me the way".

So Livy leaves for Alfea as quickly as possible and here ends the story.

The six girls were shocked and worried about their little friends.

Bloom scream "WINX WE FLY MORE 'IN HURRY !".

The clash in the village

While Athena accompanied by Obsidian follow Waterlily to the place of the gem, Cherno and Bracer remain at the village to watch the pixie.

Cherno "I'm bored ... we hope they do not take too long".

Bracer "Do not complain ...".

Cherno "Easy for you ... you have your little devices to pass the time while I ... uh I could take one of these little girls and maybe ..." with a big grin on my face.

The pixies had a look of terror, Bracer told her that the commander had ordered them to watch them.

But Cherno replies saying he would take only one, that the commander would not have noticed.

But a voice shouts "I would not do it if I were you".

Cherno and Bracer turned to see who had spoken, looked at everything and then looked up and saw six girls with wings, all the pixies shouted with joy "LE WINX!".

Bracer "So they would be the famous Winx".

Cherno "Bah ... they do not seem to look at me like that ridiculous clothes they wear".

Stella "But how dare you" with a tone a bit 'annoyed.

Bloom "Get rid of pixie".

Cherno "Otherwise ... what are you doing".

Aisha "Enough with the words you've been looking for".

The Winx attacked Cherno and Bracer the two knew how to fight and defend themselves in a way that the six fairies had never seen.

In fact, Cherno's gloves could become a rotating spiked ball with chain and the other a sonic cannon, while Bracer released devices that turned into small flying blasters and other small shields to defend themselves.

The girls flew to avoid the blows but it was difficult, so they split into two groups of three.

Bloom, Flora and Stella fought against Cherno while the others against Bracer.

Stella launches a solar sphere against Cherno but the para, with its cannon fires a shot against Stella, Bloom creates a magical shield and puts in front of Stella the blow but so powerful that it manages to make her back off the girl slams against star and both fall to the ground, Flora in response creates a lot of roots wrapping Cherno, the huge warrior tries to get free but Flora manages to hold it back with difficulty.

While the rest of the Winx are engaged against Bracer who turns out to be a tough opponent to beat, Musa and Aisha combine their powers but Bracer's flying shields defend her counterattack with her blasters to hit the two fairies but Tecna creates in turn one shield of magical energy to absorb the blows, the three girls elaborate a plan, Tecna creates an electric shock so bright that temporarily blinds Bracer then Musa uses its sound power to send her into confusion is finally Aisha creates a hammer of morphix to hit her.

With Bracer unconscious the cage that held the pixie canceled out flying for all of happiness thanking the Winx, especially Lockette, Love, Chatta, Caramel, Cherie, Piff the pixie related to them.

Bloom "Thank God you're fine" while hugging Lockette.

Just like the others.

Chat "Water lily and still in danger".

Caramel "The other two the year taken away".

Bloom "Lockette can bring us to them".

Lockette "I can try" the little pixie materialize her key indicating the way "Follow me" so the Winx and pixie followed her.

Meantime….

Water lily had led Athena and Obsidian to the tree of life.

Water lily "What you are looking for and the underneath" indicating the abyss around the tree.

Athena "Which obstacles I will find the under".

Water lily "I do not know, but what is certain there will be powerful defenses to prevent thieves from stealing the gem".

With a smile Athena "Whatever there is ... I'll face it".

He ordered Obsidian to stay and watch the little pixie, in fact, he took her by the neck.

Athena jumped into the grave and after a few minutes came to the ground, she saw nothing but roots so she decided to use the gem of time to get the root withdrawn revealing a secret entrance.

Athena opened the door and walked in there.

Inside there was a large room and at its center is a casket similar to the one that contained the gem of time.

Athena walked towards the chest but the ground lit up red and emerged of the warriors made of stone with hammers and clubs in hand, began to attack Athena but she defended well, one by one destroyed them but from the ground they appeared more and more so he decided to resort again to the gem of time to freeze the warriors in a temporal flow.

Now the road was free Athena grabbed the casket where the word (reality) had been engraved in the ancient language, shattered it, revealing the reality stone.

Athena inserted the stone in the glove and felt her power flow through her veins, the flow of time that held the warriors broke off and advanced again against her.

She did not waste any time and immediately used the new gem acquired to turn the stone warriors into so many soap bubbles.

Athena sneering under the helmet "Now the reality will be what I want".

On the surface Obsidian was guarding the water lily trying to break free, suddenly appeared the Winx and pixie that followed Lockette.

Bloom turned to Obsidian in a threatening voice saying "Let her go right away or you'll see her with us".

Stella "We have arranged your girlfriends, we want you to do it with you".

Obsidian "I am amazed to defeat Cherno and Bracer is not a small thing".

Aisha "Then you give up".

Obsidian let the water lily fall, then with both hands on his hips he pulled out two swords that lit up blue.

Muse "I assume no".

In an ironic way, Tecna turns to look at Musa "But really!".

Flora told Chatta and the others to stay behind, so the pixies all stood behind a tree watching the fight.

Obsidian went straight forward and tried to hit Stella but Bloom and Aisha intervened and rejected her, then Musa and Tecna launched their attacks against her but shy away, Flora uses her power to create roots to immobilize the warrior but again thanks at his agility he dodged them and cut some roots with his swords.

Stella "Next, let's continue to attack".

Suddenly a ray of energy hits Aisha who falls to the ground and all shouted "Aisha", Bloom looked back and saw Cherno is Bracer who had recovered and were furious.

The Winx grouped together Flora looked as if Aisha were all right, luckily the fairy recovered only with a strong headache.

Cherno pointed out to Bracer that he had to hit her harder, she silenced her by replying that she was still half-dazed by the blow that had been inflicted before Obsidian put them back in line, reminding them that they were in a fight.

The Winx were ready for action when we heard a voice from a woman coming from the chasm shouting "That's enough".

All turned and saw the warrior emerge from the chasm, his comrades "Commander Athena" while the Winx eyes were wide open with amazement.

Bloom was the first to speak "You are the gang leader".

Athena "Commander is the most exact term".

Aisha "Because you attacked pixie".

Athena did not answer the question and turned to the lieutenants saying it was time to go.

Stella "What? It ignores us ".

Bloom "You will not go away like this".

Athena used the time stone to block Bloom in a time bubble, the other Winx es intervened but the warrior used the reality stone against them.

I transform Aisha's body into many little cubes, Stella became all spring like a jelly, Tecna is disassembled into many thin strips like confetti, Musa became of mud spreading to the ground and Flora's body was divided into many stones.

The pixies were shocked at how easily the Winx had stopped.

Athena approached Bloom still in the bubble and I talk to her "Open your ears well I do not kill you but do not dare to put you on my way oh next time I will not be so kind" along with her companions were teleported on their ship and they left .

Once far away the Winx resumed their normal form and Bloom frees himself from the time bubble.

Still in a state of confusion "But what happened".

Stella "What a bad feeling".

Musa seemed to want to puke while Aisha was still a bit 'numb.

Tecna "But who was that".

Bloom with fear in his eyes "I do not know but I'm afraid it's just the beginning".

The history of the six stones

After an hour from the fight the boys with their shuttle land near the village of pixie find the girls with a moral on the ground wondering what happened.

Brandon "Stella are fine".

Star in a shattered, sobbing voice "Oh ... Brandon was terrible and had become so soggy and ...".

Brandon hugs her to console her but did not quite understand what happened.

Just like the others.

Sky "Bloom you can know what and happened".

Bloom "We can talk about it later" with a terrified voice.

The Winx, pixie and specialists boarded the shuttle and headed for Alfea, the little pixie tried to console the six girls while the boys tried to understand what had happened.

Arriving at Alfea, Principal Faragonda, Griselda, Roxy, Daphne and Thoren were in the courtyard and saw the girls looking shocked.

Daphne "What Happened" by turning to Bloom.

Inside the school the girls told about the battle and how one of them managed to defeat them all in a moment.

The boys could not believe it but the pixie confirm it.

Roxy "But ... and so absurd".

Bloom "I know ... it seems incredible but it's true".

Nex "And he would have defeated you without the least effort".

Sky "But how is it possible".

Faragonda "I do not know ... but this Athena proved to be a very powerful opponent"

Griselda "And we do not know what he will do".

Daphne "I still do not understand why they attacked pixie".

Water lily "To this I can answer".

Everyone looked at her and Caramel told her that she had to rest as well as the others but the water lily felt good and had to tell of the imminent danger that runs through the entire magical dimension.

Bloom "What are you talking about".

Water lily "A story that dates back to the dawn of time since the great dragon was born and with it appeared six stones known also with the name of Infinity Stones".

Daphne shouted in a surprised voice "The Infinity Stones…really exist".

Water lily "Yes".

Stella "Eh... and what are they?".

Water lily creates an image of the birth of the magical dimension when an explosion created the great dragon with it appeared six stones.

The little queen explains that each of these stones controls one side of existence:

Space-blu (Makes the omnipresent owner, that is, able to exist in every place in the same instant and allows to move any object through reality, to modify the space at will and to alter the motion and speed of objects.) Used to post people from the ruined worlds.

Mind-yellow (Give the possessor unlimited mental powers, read in the minds of others, control them, telekinesis to post objects and create shields that protect your mind) to scrutinize the thought of the wicked.

Reality-red (Allows the owner to realize any desire, even if this is in contradiction with the scientific laws. Its potentialities are directly proportional to the ability of the owner to control it) used to achieve things that a common person could not do.

Power-violet (gives to manipulate energy, gives more strength and the ability to duplicate almost every superhuman ability) was often used for its destructive potential.

Time-green (Allows you to have total control of the past of the present and the future. It allows you to travel in time, age or rejuvenate, bend time by slowing or speeding it up and can be used as a weapon, trapping enemies or entire loops temporal.) was used to see possible threats.

Soul-orange (It makes the possessor able to steal, control, manipulate or alter the souls of living and dead, also acting as a dimensional compass for an idyllic universe similar to paradise. It also allows the ability to subtract the powers of others) there is little information on the last stone if what the legends say is true, it may be the most dangerous of all.

Everyone was amazed and Waterlily added only those who had a hole outside the normal could control one of these stones.

Aisha "Wait ... that Athena had two".

Musa "Yes, green and red or time and reality".

Water lily "Their power is immense and it is difficult to control them".

Flora "But somehow she succeeds".

Tecna "The glove…remembered when the stones used their power through the glove".

Water lily "May be".

Bloom "Water lily what would happen if Athena had all the stones".

Water lily "It would be a disaster, the power of stones and superior to that of a god".

Stella "What!".

Daphne "Unfortunately and so Stella. The ultimate power, the relix, the throne of the emperor, the legendarium are nothing compared to the power of the six stones, they are equivalent to the same power as the even higher flame of the dragon ".

Sky "We find the others before you".

Water lily "It's not that simple".

Water lily told how the ancients decided that the six stones had to remain separate, so they hid them in secret places.

In fact, the reality stone was entrusted to the pixie to keep it is the secret was handed down from queen to queen, but Water lily does not know where the others are.

The fairy of nature had an intuition.

Flora "The golden kingdom".

Everyone looked at her.

Daphne "They're the oldest beings in the magical universe, they'll probably know something."

Bloom "We're leaving right away".

Faragonda "No girls, first you have to rest you will leave tomorrow".

Bloom "Ma principal ...".

Sky "You're right before you have to rest, we'll leave at first light but for now you have to recover your strength"

The girls reluctantly accepted the decision and went into their rooms to sleep except Bloom who could not.

He thought only of the clash against Athena and how she was so powerless to stop her.

Stella approached her and asked her if she was fine.

Bloom "No Stella, tonight was supposed to be the perfect evening and instead ...".

Stella "I understand you".

Bloom "I tremble at the thought of what awaits us".

Stella "I'm afraid too, what happened tonight and something that has shaken us deep but this will not stop us we will go ahead and win".

Flora "He's right".

Bloom saw that the others were also awake.

Aisha "We all know it will be hard, but when we are united we will overcome every obstacle".

Muse "Right ... even in difficult times we helped each other".

Tecna "Even if we have little chance we will not give up, we will continue to fight".

Bloom "Girls".

The girls hugged and the next morning the Winx and the specialists prepared to leave.

Daphne hugs his sister telling him to be careful and Bloom replied not to worry that we'll do it.

The ship left leaving Daphne, Faragonda and the others with a heavy weight in their hearts.

Go to the creator

After half a day the specialists' ship lands near the red tower or the entrance to the golden kingdom.

The Winx greet their boyfriends then become Titanix, using their powers to shrink and enter the kingdom.

Bloom had never entered because the last time she did not have complete power, but now she was really stunned to see such beauty.

Stella "Terra calls Bloom".

Bloom "What ...".

Stella "You are enchanted".

Bloom "Well the fact that this place is beautiful".

Musa "True".

Flora "We too were stunned the first time we saw this place".

Aisha "But every time it takes your breath away".

Tecna "Girls concentration we have to move".

Stella under the heading "Mood breaker" and Tecna frowned at her to make her understand that she had heard.

After a while they arrive at the council of the elders, where to welcome them there is arcadia the first fairy.

Arcadia "Winx how long, what brings you here".

Bloom came forward "Great Arcadia I am Bloom, princess of domino fairy of the dragon fairy ...".

Arcadia "I know who you are and it's a pleasure to meet you".

Bloom "For me too, but the reason why we came and to ask you for information".

One of the elderly "Information about what?".

Bloom "On the place where the infinity stones are found".

Elder cry "What? "Another" The stones as it is impossible "," How dare they name them ".

The Winx were confused and a little uncomfortable, Arcadia silenced the elders and asked the girls why they wanted to know where the gems were.

Bloom "The reason is that a person named Athena looks for stones and already has two that of time and reality".

Elder "How is it possible", "It is absurd ... no mortal being can control the power of two stones together".

Tecna "We believe you are using a sort of device to control the stones".

Bloom "That's why we ask for your help ... to prevent them from taking them you have to get there first and keep them safe".

Arcadia "I understand".

Stella "So you will help us".

Arcadia "Yes" all the Winx cheer, "But ..." then they fall silent.

Aisha "But ... what?".

Arcadia "But we do not know their hiding place".

All the Winx "Ehhhhhh!".

Bloom "But how".

Elder "And so girl the only one who could know it and ..." Arcadia finishes the sentence "and the one who has hidden them".

Bloom "Who would it be?".

Arcadia "If I am the first fairy, he and the first sorcerer".

Flora "The first sorcerer".

Arcadia "That's right, when the dragon gave life to the worlds, he with the power of the stones committed himself to create living beings to inhabit them".

Musa "Really ...!".

Stella "This means".

Arcadia "Yes, he created humans and animals" the girls had lost their word.

Bloom "And where is it?".

Arcadia "In this kingdom but in a place almost impossible to reach".

Stella "And it seemed to you" Aisha nudged her on the side to keep her quiet.

Bloom "It does not matter we have to reach it".

Arcadia "Very good".

Arcadia used her powers to teleport her and the Winx to the place of entry of the creator's refuge, they came close to a ravine where there was a vortex of water made of falling stars.

Flora "And beautiful".

Muse "Even very dangerous I guess".

Arcadia "In fact ... I create this portal to keep out the intruders ...".

Stella "O the troublemakers".

All the Winx shouted "Stellaaaa ...".

Bloom "How we cross it, jumping in".

Arcadia "In practice and so ... but only one could cross it" the Winx looked at her confused.

Arcadia "I refer to you Bloom, you have the power of the dragon but you still have little strength to do it".

Bloom "So how do I".

Arcadia "I will transfer a small part of my power in you to cross it but only to enter to exit you will have to find a way by itself".

Star "And risky".

Musa "He's right".

Tecna "There is a risk but this ...".

Bloom "Girls I know you are worried but what choice we have".

Aisha "We know, however ...".

Bloom "But nothing ... to stop Athena we have to take risks, otherwise the whole universe will pay the consequences".

The Winx did not say anything except Flora "Be careful and come back soon".

Bloom "I promise you girls will be back", "I'm ready", turning to Arcadia.

Arcadia created a small sphere that turned towards Bloom entering into his body the eyes of the fairy lit up by a stellar light took a step back and fell into the vortex the Winx knelt to see their friend as she was sucked into the vortex and praying that she would return soon .

Armorix

Bloom continued to sink into the vortex his body began to lengthen start to scream until you get to the bottom of a light to get out of the other side of the vortex and land on a lawn losing its shape Titanix.

The girl saw a huge green lawn with a light that illuminated everything and higher up a starry sky as it had never been seen with a light wind that gave a nice feeling of peace, then glimpsed a tree headed there and it was huge bigger than he thought, he turned around and saw a door and opened it.

Bloom inside the tree, inside he saw a nice living room in order with a kitchen is a small bookshelf, looked around and said "no one" but did not answer anyone walked around to see if he found someone, then he found down the stairs to find another room with a very large bed, the bathroom door and a desk with drawings, notes and other books then a telescope to observe the stars.

I approached the telescope to see the sky and what he saw was beautiful then I think it would have been nice if Sky were there with her to see all this.

In a moment the telescope shows the outside of the red tower and finally Sky who was training with the other specialists. Bloom could not believe it reflects us and understood that this telescope was not a normal instrument, he tried with another person his sister and indeed with Thoren that caressed her belly to hear the baby and understood that this instrument could show what you wanted .

He stopped when he felt something that caressed her ass, turned quickly with his face flushed with shame and saw a creature as tall as a chair that looked like a crossroads, the frog's head with a pointed tail and with arms and legs of a rabbit a little hair septum but with soft legs and that stood upright with two legs.

Bloom "Hello and who are you ..." the creature stared at her without saying anything.

Then the bathroom door opened without making any noise, an individual with a bathrobe with a short beard and dark blond hair saw Bloom talking with the strange being half-bowed.

The individual came sneaking up and stroked his ass too, this time Bloom turned around angrily and shouted "Now enough ..." and punched the individual who fell on the bed with his hand on his nose.

Unknown "My nose ... but what are the ways".

Bloom "You speak you have groped my ass ... it is also who you are".

Unknown "Who am I ... who are you who enter other people's homes without permission" then turned to the frog "And what kind of guard animal are you if you allow strangers to enter without batting an eyelid" the frog answered brow.

Unknown "How were you were sleeping".

Bloom "Sorry if I interrupt you but I would be in a hurry ... you know by chance where the creator is".

Unknown "And why would you look for it".

Bloom "It's a matter of life and death".

The man and the frog looked at each other and asked, "You did not answer my question."

Bloom "Because of the infinity stones".

Unknown "Baru prepares coffee please" took a breath and said "You're lucky, you found me".

Bloom "You are the creator" with a dubious look.

The creator "Yes I am ... I am known in many ways the engineer, the sculptor but who knows me well ... I am ZERO '".

Bloom "Zerò ...".

Zerò "Nice name is ... and you".

The girl replied "I know I'm Bloom, I'm a fairy ..." Zerò interrupted her because she already knew who she was.

Bloom "You know who I am".

Zerò "Of course ... I have observed many people over the centuries including you and your friends and I have to say you have fairytale bodies and also that of your sister and Roxy."

Bloom reddened "You were watching".

Zerò "No, it's not spying but watching, but now if you do not mind I'd like to dress ... or you'd rather see me while I change".

Bloom quickly left with a flushed face and went into the living room sitting on the couch.

Zerò went down the stairs dressed in a tank top, short jeans, sandals, photochromic glasses is a ring on his right finger and sits on a chair.

Barù brings the coffee both stained and Bloom thanks him and they drink it.

Zerò "Well ... where we were ... oh yes the gems what did you want to know".

Bloom "The place where they are hidden".

Zerò "Tell me why I should tell you".

Bloom in a more serious tone "Because a madwoman is looking for them and she already has two of the time and reality".

Zerò "Nice trouble".

Bloom "That's all you can say", "the whole universe is threatened and you can only say nice trouble".

Zerò "You're finished".

Bloom "Yes", "No, no, no, I would like to know why you did not just destroy them".

Zerò "Destroy them ... let me explain something to you".

He explained to Bloom that every stone controlled one side of existence for example if the time stone was destroyed the same flow of time would cease to exist and so on.

Bloom "So they can not be destroyed".

Zerò "That's right, that's why I hid them in all the magical dimension, unfortunately many clues, voices and legends were created on the place of their hiding place, but even if someone had found one, it would have had a really exceptional force to master it".

Bloom "Then Athena and a superior being".

Zerò "Most likely yes", "I do not know what he has in mind but if he had them all he could erase his whole life with a snap of his fingers".

Bloom "So you will help us".

Zerò "Of course, but you would only do me a favor".

Bloom "What favor?".

Zerò "You would give me a picture of you and your friends in a bathing suit".

Bloom "What?" With a menacing look ready to kick him.

Zerò "I was joking ... ok follow me".

Even if Bloom wanted to kick him, he followed him out of the tree.

Zerò opened a very deep hole with some stairs.

They went down the stairs and found themselves in a room with six enormous statues of knights with the symbol of infinity in the center.

Bloom "What place and this".

Zerò "The Hall of the Knights of Infinity, when there is a black need I chose a knight or a guardian to protect the stones from the wrong hands. The last was a Terran named Dante a great warrior and also a good friend" .

Bloom "I a knight !".

Zerò "Exactly, the seventh rider but I only ask you are ready to cross this path, I can choose the person but it depends on whether he is willing to do his duty, lead others and fulfill destiny".

Bloom "Yes ... I'm willing to do everything to protect everyone I love".

Zerò "Well ... put yourself in the middle of the hall".

Bloom put himself in the middle on his knees a stick appeared in the hands of Zero wearing an ancient dress and began to recite an ancient formula in which he swore to Bloom to serve and protect those who can not defend themselves not to use this power for personal and to use it wisely against those who threaten the whole existence of life, the girl swore it.

A few seconds later a whirlwind of multicolored fire enveloped Bloom, and when she dissipated she found herself wearing armor that covered her legs with her arms, her chest with shoulder pads, a helmet with a mask that covered her face but her eyes and a belt on her hips. and a blue suit (color of the silver and gold armor with red stripes and blue stones on the belt, chest and helmet).

Bloom stood up and looked amazed and speechless.

Zerò "Now the dragon's flame fairy now you have the armor of the infinite or better known as Armorix".

Bloom with his helmet disappearing to show his face said, "Fantastic, I feel like I can do it all."

Zerò "True ... the armor is light and at the same time resistant and can adapt to any marine environment and even space apart from an increase in strength can create various combat and defensive weapons".

Bloom "Really incredible now I'm ready for anything ... Thanks Zero ".

Zerò "Another thing ... take this sphere".

Bloom "What things? "

Zerò "And the map indicating the position of the gems".

The girl hug him to thank him and just as he did with a little difference that put his hand on her ass and she said "You're touching my ass again" and he "Sorry condition reflex and when I see a beautiful girl I can not resist" she he looked at him a little frowning but said nothing.

Bloom "Now I have to go now that I have enough power I can re-cross the portal".

Zerò "Yes ... but there is also the easy way".

Bloom looked at him confused asking what they were talking about and he explained that the vortex is just a way to make it difficult for strangers to pass but for those and his friend to wax a door that leads directly from his shelter to a door on a column before of the ravine.

Bloom "How ... because Arcadia had not told me anything about this secondary passage".

Zerò "Ah, in truth, you do not even know anything about it, let's say that once you and I ...".

Bloom immediately understood what he was about to say and interrupted him, outside the zero hall he took Bloom to the door and was ready to go.

Zarlo warns you to be careful with the stones, especially the soul that is the most dangerous of all.

Bloom "In what sense".

I explain to you that the soul has a special place among the stones that has its own conscience and is connected to every living being, it can also devour the soul of its bearer if it considers it unworthy and if Athena manages to brand it in together with the other gems the whole universe will be in danger.

Zerò "I helped you as I could the rest depends on you and your friends".

Bloom "Thanks Zero of all" greeted Zerò and Barù and through the door and found himself outside a column near the ravine and saw them Arcadia and her friends waiting for his return.

Finding Anywhere

Flora "We hope there is a face".

Aisha "Quiet Flora, I'm sure she's fine and will be back soon".

Stella "Bloom is the bravest of all, even if I am more" suddenly a voice says its name in a disquieting way and the girl jumped in fear.

The girls shouted "Bloom".

Stella "You gave me such a fright".

Bloom "Sorry Stella I could not resist".

Muse "Where do you come from ... but why are you already back".

Tecna "And above all, what are you wearing".

Bloom "What ... if I've been away for hours".

Aisha "Hours ... but if you jumped into the vortex four minutes ago".

Arcadia explains that the flow of time here and in the place where Bloom has been flowing in a different way.

Tecna "Ah that explains everything".

Flora "Ok, but what happened down there and why you're dressed like that".

Bloom recounted what had happened with his meeting with Barù the strange animal, the creator named Zerò of his strange habits and of how he had made him a knight, thus giving him the Armorix.

"Incredible" muse.

Stella "And also disturbing" referring to Zerò who could spy on anyone and anywhere while covering his breasts with his face red as well as the others except Bloom and Arcadia.

Bloom "Girls, it's not a bad person".

Arcadia "True, Zerò will have defects but also has good qualities".

A short time later the Winx came out of the golden kingdom and found themselves outside the red tower where their boys were waiting for them.

The girls hugged their boyfriends in their normal clothes.

Sky "Everything went well".

Bloom "Yes ... great".

Brandon looked at the star and said "Stella, you're all blushing," because the girl was still thinking about what Bloom had told her about Zero.

Others also noticed that the girls looked odd all but Bloom.

Sky "But ... they have girls".

Bloom "And ... better than you tell it to Alfea".

Meanwhile on the planet Idium a world with incessant storms.

Athena's ship flew over the area but the winds were very strong and it was difficult to navigate even with the shields raised.

Obsidian "Still nothing from Bracer scanners".

Bracer "No".

Cherno "We are sure you are here".

Athena "And here I feel it".

Suddenly something hits the shield making the ship stagger.

Cherno "what was the storm".

Bracer "No ... that".

Outside the ship there is a huge creature similar to a flying giant eel.

The gems that Athena had lit up when the monster attacked, then I understood.

Athena "I go out".

All "What? ".

Bracer "But he saw what's out there".

Cherno "This is pure madness".

Athena "Silence ... open the door".

Obsidian "To the orders".

Open the door Athena came out falling and landing on the ground the creature saw her and is about to attack.

The fight begins using his strength and the gems in his possession, Athena manages to keep up the monster.

The creature does not want to give up, in fact, nourishing itself from the lightning that strengthens it continues to struggle.

Athena understands it, drawing on the time stone, she uses it to lighten the flow of lightning time except herself and the creature.

Weakening Athena takes advantage of it uses the reality stone to turn some rocks into huge chains attached to the ground that surround the monster making it hang in the air.

Athena "Well ... open your mouth".

Athena launched herself towards the mouth of the creature and swallowed it after a few seconds I began to have strange reactions, the head began to form a crack from which a blue light came out.

Athena came out of the monster breaking the top of his head but holding the chest containing the stone to which the symbol (space) was engraved.

Both she and the monster's corpse fell to the ground but she fell satisfied.

He broke the casket into possession of the third stone and inserted it into the glove.

Thanks to the stone you teleport on the deck of the ship.

Cherno "there is the commander".

Athena "Yes ... with the space stone, i can go anywhere now".

Obsidian "I prepare the next coordinates".

Athena "Yes".

The ship I leave the planet in the meantime to Alfea, Bloom told of his experience with the creator they were all amazed but the boys ...

Brandon "What? . How to spy on young girls as if nothing had happened ".

Helia "And an ignoble behavior".

Timmy "Well, I'd like to take a look at this telescope ... just out of curiosity".

Nex "Yes out of curiosity" looking at Timmy suspiciously.

Thoren "Cursed, if I meet him ...".

Daphne "That's enough Thoren, better to give up and focus on the main problem" even if it was a bit 'blushed by shame.

Sky "Right, but then we will resume the topic".

Faragonda "Continua Bloom".

Bloom "Thanks to the map that Zerò I will be able to find the exact place of the gems and recover them before Athena"

Bloom opens the sphere and from it comes a map of the entire magical universe.

Tecna "Incredible".

Bloom "You're right".

Flora "Girls that image" indicating on the map an image of six colored spheres.

Stella "What's so strange".

Flora "Well, three are bright while the others are dull".

Tecna "Now that I look at them, I think these images represent the six stones".

Bloom "Oh no ... I think you're right".

Aisha "Wait, the colors are red, green and blue"

Faragonda "And the blue means! ".

Bloom "The space stone".

Aisha "Fantastic now it has three and can go anywhere".

Muse "Then let's not waste more time, let's find the others before her".

Tecna "Check the map".

Everyone looked good at the map that reveals the position of one of the stones that I leave very surprised everyone especially Sky.

Because one of the gems is on Sky's homeworld on Eraklyon.

Sky was alarmed and Faragonda told the girls to go immediately.

The principal opened a magical portal for the reign of Sky, the Winx and the specialists jumped in there except Daphne and Thoren.

The bronze warrior

They arrived in the royal palace of Eraklyon where they met Sky's father, King Erendor.

Erendor "My son, it was time for you to come back and forget that you are the king of Eraklyon, who has duties towards your people".

Sky "father ... there is a more serious problem at the moment".

Erendor "what are you talking about".

Bloom "a threat, which risks destroying the entire existence of the magical dimension".

Erendor was puzzled by these words, Sky I explain the situation as quickly as possible.

The king perhaps had some clues that only believed stories.

Bloom asked the king to tell, he explained that inside the highest mountain of the planet there was an important treasure, many went there to look for it, some did not find anything while others did not return at all.

Stella "a little disturbing as history".

Bloom "but it's a clue thanks King Erendor".

Sky "then let's go".

Erendor "no ... You will not go ".

Sky "but ...".

Erendor "I will not allow my only son and heir to undertake this dangerous undertaking".

Bloom "Sky you and the boys will stay here instead we will go to the mountain".

Sky I try to dissuade it like other specialists.

But Bloom reassured Sky by telling him, now that he has Armorix, he is not in danger and the girls will be by his side.

He surrendered to the decision and told Bloom to be careful.

The boys greeted the Winx who took a loan on loan and headed for the mountain.

After an hour they found the mountain landed in those parts, looking for some clues.

Flora "this place is strange and as if the vegetation was afraid".

Muse "you could avoid saying certain things please".

Tecna "the scanner does not reveal anything, maybe we are in the wrong place".

Bloom "you're wrong, I think it's around here".

Aisha "as you know".

Bloom "I have a presentiment".

Stella "perfect!".

Ten minutes later the Winx towards a clearing with dead plants.

Flora "these plants have died for centuries".

Stella "I do not know if they want to say that if we are in the right direction or be a bad omen".

Bloom "I think it's both Stella".

In fact they found strange inscriptions on a wall carved on the mountain.

Tecna "curious these symbols do not appear in any database, my scanner can not translate them".

Bloom "I do".

Tecna "really!".

Bloom "I think it is thanks to Armorix".

Muse "what's written? ".

Bloom "let's see ... he who comes in prepares himself for the battle".

Stella "which means!".

Flora "perhaps a kind of warning".

Aisha "I'm afraid we'll find out soon".

Stella "And how do we get in" while Stella sat on a rock

After the rock sank and the wall began to open and to show a very deep tunnel with torches illuminated one by one.

Muse "excellent work Stella".

Aisha "who would have thought it ... your back fund showed us the way".

Star "ha ha ... very funny" while the others giggled.

The Winx beat the tunnel and the brightness became poor.

Flora "you can not see anything".

Stella and Bloom created lights with their powers when Musa stumbled over something.

Aisha "all right".

Musa "yes, but there's something here".

Stella approached to see and the show was chilling on the ground there was the face of a man dead from terror, the girls screamed.

Bloom found a cauldron lit it, many more cauldrons lit up, showing that there was more than one body on the ground on a place that looked like a kind of gladiator arena with lots of weapons hanging on the walls.

Bloom "but what ...".

Tecna "we discovered what happened to those who did not return".

Flora "the bodies seem in a state of conservation".

Tecna "I think you're right in a closed place the bodies are well preserved".

Muse "but what happened to him".

Aisha "I think they fought someone or something ... this poor guy was cut in two by a blade".

Bloom "I'm afraid you're right".

At the back of the arena was a very large bronze statue of a Spartan-style warrior with a shield and a sword in his kneeling sheath.

Tecna saw a symbol at the foot of the statue and said "curious ... and this symbol what it means" addressing Bloom.

Bloom translated it " Power ".

Tecna touched the symbol and lit up in purple like the eyes of the statue that began to move drawing the sword soaked with the blood of the fallen.

The six girls backed away.

Musa "now we know who did this".

The entrance to the tunnel closed behind them making the escape impossible.

Stella "what do we do? "

Bloom "we fight ... Winx Titanix".

The warrior began to attack, the Winx responded to the attack by throwing magic spheres but they did not work. He continued to advance trying to hit them with his sword.

He had almost hit the star, but Aisha managed to catch her with her morphix just by cutting a part of her long hair like a foot.

Stella "noooo ... my hair".

Aisha "well ... you will save the money from the hairdresser".

Stella "grrr ... no one but me and my hairdresser can touch my hair".

The fight continued and Bloom decided that it was time to test his new power and cry "ARMORIX" the armor appeared first the suit then the armor and was ready for battle.

Bloom "stay back girls and now to test this beauty".

Tecna "ok but be careful".

The bronze warrior continued his attack on Bloom, the girl turned her arms into cannons firing rays of orange energy, thus striking the shield of the warrior making him back away.

The Winx said "wow .." and Bloom "cool ...".

The bronze warrior quickly recovered his sword and covered himself with purple flames.

Bloom "oh ... but let's go".

This time a shield is created on the left arm to defend against the big sword while on the right a blade to attack. Avoiding the shots Bloom sent a few hits but without effect.

On his back appeared bright blue wings to fly avoiding more shots, shooting with firearms to hit the warrior.

Parrying the blows with the shield Bloom decided to join the two arms of arms in a single weapon.

He opened fire on the bronze warrior who took it full by taking flight crashing onto his back on a wall making him lose his sword and shield.

He had fallen to the ground lying down without moving. Bloom approached to check.

Musa "and dead!"

Bloom tapped his foot to see if the helmet was moving on his head. "I think so ... it does not move anymore".

The Winx cheered.

Aisha "you were very good".

Flora "ah ... and it went well".

Stella "yes ... Here's what happens to those who make me a hideous cut" the girls looked at her in a strange way

Stella "be there".

Bloom "ok ... now we find the sto...".

Bloom's sentence was interrupted because the warrior had recovered by grabbing her leg.

Bloom's helmet reappeared immediately, turning to the warrior saying "leave me on ...".

But once again I do not complete the sentence because by holding it by one leg it hits it on the ground first on the left three times then three on the right two more on the left and then it hits the ground on the right.

The Winx "uuuhhhh ...".

Flora "must hurt".

Stella "Bloom and everything is fine".

Bloom "ahio" for the pain he felt.

The giant was recovering his weapons.

Aisha "now enough, I'm going to give her a hand".

Musa "we come with you".

The Winx, they work out a plan quickly.

Aisha "Io, Tecna and Flora will block him, Musa with your sonic powers tries to remove the damned sword while Stella goes to Bloom".

The other four "OK".

The three girls went to the bronze warrior and began to tie it with large tree roots along with energy nets and ropes made of morphix, and as in the Musa plane throws a powerful sonic attack against the giant's right hand his big sword.

Stella had instead gone to Bloom to see if it was still whole.

Star cry "Bloom ... tell me you're still whole".

Bloom "Oh ... more or less".

Stella breathed a sigh of relief.

Aisha scream "I do not know how long we can keep it ...".

Bloom "Ok ... now enough".

Stella "What do you want to do?".

Bloom "you will see".

The girl with the ability of Armorix turned his right hand into a sword fueled by the heat of his power and when it was ready he threw himself at the giant and at the same time he shouted to the girls to move away, the others did what he said and when Bloom approached the giant cut his head.

The spell made by the three fairies disappeared, but the giant did not immediately fall first, then staggered a bit, then finally fell to the ground with his chest in the air.

Stella "this time is really dead. True!".

Tecna approached the giant to see and said "I think this time it's really dead".

Musa "Believe!".

Tecna "Yes ... and dead" after having done a second check.

At that moment the giant's body shuddered, the frightened girls stepped back and stood in their guard position, but something else happened the giant's chest opened revealing the purple casket containing the power stone.

Flora "that and ...".

Bloom "I really think so".

Bloom came over and took it, the other girls cheered for victory.

They went to hug Bloom very strong but the girl still felt a little 'pain for the tossing before.

The tunnel opened and star was the happiest of all and said "We want to leave this horrible place", the others could not blame her.

The Winx crossed the tunnel, came out with the casket but Athena and the lieutenants were there waiting for them.

Do not have a choice

The Winx had managed to recover the casket containing the gem of power but they did not expect Athena to wait for them.

Athena "thanks Winx, for saving me the trouble in recovering the stone.. now deliver it".

Bloom "not even for a dream".

Musa "right ... we struggled to get it".

Stella "and also lost some hair".

Flora "we will not let you take it".

Aisha "if you want you will have to work hard for it".

Tecna "we will not make the job easy".

Bloom "Winx ... ready for the second round".

All "Winx Titanix".

Athena "whatever you want ... bring me the gem" talking to her lieutenants.

All three with their weapons to engage in battle, Obsidian targeted Aisha and Flora, Bracer with Tecna and Musa, Cherno with Bloom and Stella.

Athena standing on a rock observing the battle.

Bloom "then your leader stands aside, leaving the dirty work to others".

Cherno "for some slips like you ... we three are enough".

Bracer "the last time we lowered our guard but now we will give you a lesson that you will not forget".

Obsidian "I could not show you all my skills but now I'm serious".

In fact they did not give respite to the Winx who were already fatigued because of the clash with the bronze warrior.

Bloom held the chest tightly on his arm trying not to lose it but it was difficult to try to avoid the shots of Cherno cannon and his ball nailed the girl had to resort again to the power of Armorix and shouted it out loud.

The armor reappears again showing its new transformation to the enemies, leaving Athena speechless.

Cherno "but that ... where did you get it from the hardware store? "

Bloom "laughs but now I'll show you what Armorix is capable of" he gave the casket to Stella and launched the attack on Cherno.

Cherno replied, but Bloom avoids his blow, turning his arms into two huge cestus, four strokes on Cherno one on his stomach and the others on the face making her lose a tooth and finally drop her to the ground.

Obsidian "eh ...?".

Bracer "I do not believe it".

Athena stared at Bloom's armor and said in an undertone "unbelievable".

Bloom directed his attention towards Obsidian and went towards her, flew towards her with his new wings with his right arm turned into a blade and a shield into the other.

Obsidian went to meet her, ignoring Aisha and Flora and crossing the blades with Bloom.

The two fought for two minutes then Bloom gave a powerful kick to Obsidian's stomach making it fly against a dead tree and fainted.

He then touched Bracer who used all his devices against Bloom.

The fairy used her blasters on her arms to shoot on Bracer's creations, destroying some of them, five were behind her but Bloom's armor was also ready for the attacks on the shoulders in fact they created various holes on her shoulders shooting six mini missiles loaded with magic and destroying the rest of Bracer's devices.

Bracer "is not possible".

Bloom "nothing is impossible with Armorix" gave her a strong slap on Bracer, falling to the ground and fainting.

Bloom "is your turn Athena".

Athena "I must compliment you" while clapping "that armor and really fantastic, too bad that I have to tear it apart" in fact used the reality stone on Bloom in order to make the armor disappear but it did not work.

Athena "but what ... because it has no effect".

Bloom I explain that Armorix was created by the same person who had hidden the stones, so they had no effect.

Athena "I understand ... maybe it will have no effect on it but what is around it".

I turn the trees into wooden monsters that attacked Bloom.

He defended himself from the monsters with the help of armor weapons (flying with his wings together with the guns on his arms) making them into pieces.

He fired at Athena but created a barrier thanks to the gem of space to defend himself by creating a fuss.

Then taking advantage of the dusty Bloom flew towards her at great speed giving it with both legs, gave her a powerful kick that made her back then assaulted two shots with the cestus making her stagger, falling to her knees six meters away.

Bloom "then you just have to continue".

The Winx were happy that Bloom had a head on Athena.

But Stella saw someone approaching her friend and shouted to Bloom to pay attention to her shoulders.

Bloom turned and was grabbed Cherno's neck with both hands.

Cherno had a deadly grip and was angry, "how dare you hit my commander and my companions ... and above all make me lose a tooth now I'll make you pay" tightening his hands even more and lifting Bloom off the ground.

The girls immediately went to her friend to help her but were hampered by Bracer and Obsidian who had recovered.

Musa "get out of the way".

Obsidian "you forget it".

Bracer "now you will see it with us".

Bloom tried to free herself but it was hard to concentrate since she almost lacked the air, she was about to suffocate when a ray of blue light was created on her chest that hit Cherno in full.

The fight broke off between the other Winx and the two lieutenants, all witnessed the scene included Athena and saw the fairy who landed on his knees with his steaming chest without the viewer with the breath still panting while the body of Cherno fell land no more the head.

Athena "you have ...".

Bloom coughing "I ... coff coff ... I did not want to".

Bracer "nooo ...".

Obsidian "will pay you" as he runs to Bloom.

Suddenly a beam of energy hits near Obsidian's feet, stopping its advance, in the sky there were a dozen Sky-driven Eraklyon shuttles.

Sky "in the name of Eraklyon surrender".

Bracer "commander" addressing Athena.

Athena looked at Bloom "today you have won, but I will return soon and next time I will have revenge" created various portals for her and her two lieutenants disappearing, leaving the body of Cherno back.

Sky got off the ship going to Bloom "Bloom we arrived in time ... you're fine".

Bloom "I ..." glanced at Cherno's unarmed body thinking of what he had just done.

The girls approached to give her a hand.

Stella "Bloom we know you know that you did not do it on purpose".

Bloom "but ... I killed her".

Aisha "was about to kill you, you just defended yourself".

Tecna "we fought many evil beings and we always did what was necessary to survive".

Bloom "an account are the demons and the monsters but she was ..." and Sky hug to console her.

Flora "we have the casket ... the important thing that has not fallen into the wrong hands".

The wrong decision

At the royal palace.

The girls had returned to the Bloom building, sitting on the stairs leading to the courtyard, they were still a little shaken by what had happened on the mountain, they kept seeing the scene of the beheading of Cherno and his now-devoid body.

Sky approached "you're still thinking about what happened".

Bloom "I can not get it out of my head", "I still think that I did it to defend myself, but maybe ...".

Sky "maybe I did not want to die, this you were about to say" I put my hands on his shoulders looking at her "and regulate them, all people want to live", "anyone in your place would have done it".

Bloom "Sky" were on the verge of kissing us when the muse arrived to give bad news, they arrived at the room where the casket was guarded by five guards who prevented anyone from approaching.

Bloom "but what happens!".

Aisha "we were ready to take away the casket ...".

Stella "when these five soldiers stopped us and told us that we could not take away the chest or approach"

Sky approached the guards and asked who had given the order, they answered "his father".

Shortly thereafter Sky and the girls were in the throne room with King Erendor who was talking to the councilors.

Sky "father we have to talk".

Erendor sent the councilors away and addressed his son, saying "what's wrong with him".

Sky "because you ordered the guards not to bring anyone close to the casket".

A female voice was heard saying "because the casket and owned by Eraklyon" came out of the shadows so that the Winx recognized it.

Bloom said his name angrily "Diaspro".

Diaspro "for how long, the last one we saw was at a party".

Bloom "already ... where you threw me into a ditch full of flames".

Diaspro "that is the past ... ah hello Sky".

Sky "Father what is she doing here".

Erendor "has obtained the royal pardon".

Bloom "uff ... but of course ...".

Jasper "I regretted my actions I was driven by anger".

Bloom "and envy".

Diaspro said nothing but his eyes made them understand what he was thinking at that moment but they returned to the main problem.

Bloom "King Erendor ... knows that the contents of the casket is dangerous and that someone wants to take possession of it".

Erendor "yes ... Sky told me everything".

Bloom "but then I do not understand".

Erendor "as Diaspro said before, the casket and property of Eraklyon was located in its territory and therefore also the content belongs to Eraklyon".

Winx "what ...".

Bloom "but it is absurd".

Sky "Father, I beg you, I told you of the danger, what the whole magical dimension runs and that Athena wants to have it at all costs and if she comes back ..."

Diaspro "if he came back we could use his content against her" referring to the casket.

Bloom "would you say to use the stone?".

Diaspro "exactly".

Bloom "but it is pure madness, that power can not be controlled".

Diaspro "for what I understand that Athena manages to master it and has three".

Bloom "for her and different".

Erendor "enough so ... this and my decision and out of respect for your father I will close an eye for your behavior…Eraklyon will defend himself by any means ".

After the king spoke he ordered the guards to escort Bloom and the others out of the hall, while Sky stayed to try to convince his father, while the girls were escorted away Bloom glimpses Jasper with a small smile of complacency sending her to grind her teeth anger.

Shortly after Sky reached the girls at the yard without having succeeded with his father.

Stella "has not heard true reasons".

Tecna "Sky without offense but your father is just an idiot".

Aisha "true ... how can she be so selfish at a time like this".

Sky "I know girls ... but my father when he makes a decision and unshakable".

Bloom "and every decision he makes then turns against".

Flora "Bloom you're not ...".

Bloom "Exaggerating. This was about to say, I want to remind you that our own reality is in danger and that dear King Erendor does not take it into consideration, especially with Diaspro ".

Sky "now what center Diaspro".

Bloom "what you're doing is joking, you forgot what he did to you, what he did to us".

Sky "no not forget it but ..."

Bloom "I do not trust her more than once she got forgiveness and how she reciprocated bringing only cruelty, pain and deceits".

Sky "now enough, I know you get angry but it's useless, now you just have to think about how to reason my father maybe with the help of your could convince him".

Bloom "maybe but I'm not sure".

He picked up the phone and called his father, King Oritel told him what had happened and if he could reason with Erendor because they were friends.

Oritel arrived shortly after on Eraklyon where Bloom and the others awaited him.

Oritel "I did as quickly as I could".

Bloom "thank you papa I appreciate your help, we did not know what to do".

Oritel "quiet, now it's me and then it does not happen every day that my daughter asks for my help".

The girls giggled except Bloom, who said embarrassingly "Daddy !".

But that moment was interrupted when we heard a deafening noise coming from the sky, in fact immediately we saw Athena's ship that released several black spheres that landed on the ground.

These spheres made a noise as if they were disassembling and took place, they assumed a humorous form five meters high with one eye only orange, the total was twenty enemies and began to attack the guards intervened trying to stop them but were overwhelmed one by one because the weapons that these giants had were too advanced for them.

Musa "did not waste time".

Aisha "and they brought reinforcements this time".

Tecna "those guards have no hope of beating them, the offensive system of those robots is too high".

Stella "Tecna, do not use big words from nerd ..".

Flora "in a nutshell we are in trouble".

Bloom "oh no ... the casket".

Oritel "Bloom try to help those guards escape while Sky and I are going to prune the casket and protect Erendor"

Bloom "agree".

Sky "be careful".

After Oritel and Sky headed into the building the Winx turned into their Titanix form while Bloom into Armorix ready to fight and get off the battlefield.

Consequences

The clash on Eraklyon became more difficult, the Winx helped the wounded guards to escape while Bloom with Armorix faced the drones that apparently are difficult to break down.

He had shot down three at the time but many more arrived and with cutting-edge weapons (blades on his arms, even mini cannons, missiles on his shoulders and they could fly) in practice the situation was drastic, Tecna examined one of the destroyed drones to see if he could stop them somehow, but the internal circuits were so complicated and advanced that even the same technology fairy did not understand anything.

On Athena's ship.

Athena "well, it's going as planned".

Bracer "we should not be out there fighting us to avenge Cherno".

Athena "patience my friend, soon we will have our revenge and all calculated".

Obsidian "sure we can trust that person".

Athena "sure ... .." with a little sneer she said "I know people like her ... especially she who is obsessed with power and I know she does not disappoint my expectations".

He gave the order to Bracer to send some drones to the citadel to attack the inhabitants.

So he did, in fact eight drones went there.

Aisha known him and warning the others.

Flora "want to attack the inhabitants".

Musa "and an unfair move, take it on innocent people".

Bloom was finishing the two drones he was fighting, he told the others to help the injured and to go to the palace to help Sky and Oritel with the casket, while she took flight to chase the eight drones, the armor assumed different characteristics wings retreated as the legs became a kind of single rocket to reach the drones faster.

He joined them before they got too close to the city, at that moment Bloom began his fight in the air with the drones that were going against them firing missiles to hit her and succeeding in avoiding them, strikes down some with its cannons at maximum power.

Meanwhile, Oritel and Sky reached Erendor in the throne room.

Sky "father".

Erendor "my son ... Oritel is there too".

Oritel "yes, my friend ... I came to see you to talk about the casket when it all started".

Erendor "Oritel io ..".

But they were interrupted when one of the drones arrived in the hall so Oritel set off to attack with his sword while Sky told his father to take cover and later went to help Oritel the drone pulled out his blades to attack but the two warriors knew how to avoid and avoid blows.

Oritel "this thing fights well" referring to the drone.

Sky "true but we are trained to fight similar things every day".

The drone threw his missiles on his shoulders to hit the two was about to succeed when he created a barrier around the two made of morphix.

Tecna "we arrived just in time".

Sky "perfect girls timing ... but where is Bloom? ".

Musa "He was chasing some drones heading for town".

Oritel "what?".

Flora "stay calm, Bloom will manage".

Stella "these in comparison are nothing to the bronze warrior faced in the mountain".

The drone resumed the attack with his blades, they all avoided the blow.

Aisha "now enough, Flora immobilize that scrap".

Flora "I am with you Aisha".

The two fairies together managed to immobilize the drone with roots and morphix, giving Oritel the chance to finish it in fact stick his sword into the cybernetic eye of the drone that then fell to the ground.

Sky "well done sire".

Oritel "thank you, I would never have done it myself".

Erendor "and dead!".

Tecna "judge her".

Erendor "I wanted to say thank you".

Musa "is the minimum".

Aisha "would not have deserved any help, after the way she treated us before".

Erendor "you are right ... I ask you forgiveness".

Sky "was on this that I warned you before, the attacks will not end until they have the contents of the casket"

Oritel "is right my friend, attack your people to reach their end".

Erendor "you are both right, I will take you to the room where the casket is kept".

Oritel "is the right choice".

Stella "very well, then let's go".

At that moment the rest of the specialists arrived in the hall.

Aisha "guys ... but you must have finished".

Nex "sorry love".

Helia "we were helping people trapped by the rubble".

Brandon "when one of those so and suddenly appeared".

Timmy "there we were seeing ugly when ...".

Unknown "when I intervened to save them".

Everyone looked at the mysterious stranger even though for them it was not in fact his name was ...

Musa "Riven".

Si Riven, a former boy from Musa, had moved away from the group two years ago to refine his fighting style.

Sky "Riven ... you're back".

Riven "sure when I heard the attack came as quickly as possible ... And I arrived just in time that thing was going to cut in two Timmy ".

Tecna "what ?".

Timmy "quiet Tecna, I'm fine even though I saw my whole life flow in front of my eyes" Tecna embrace him.

Helia "anyway we broke it down".

Oritel "sorry if I interrupt the reunion, but we would have a job to do".

Sky "right ... however we are happy that you have returned Riven".

Riven "the same goes for me" while he looked at Musa.

As quickly as possible our heroes followed Erendor down the corridor.

Musa asked Riven where he had been for all this time he replies that he had gone a bit 'to everything to train.

Musa told him "you never wrote to me, even made a phone call you never let me know anything".

Riven "I ...".

Aisha intervened saying "you could discuss it later ... now we need to concentrate".

Muse "ok ... but the speech does not end here".

Riven looked at her without saying anything.

They arrived at the entrance door where the casket was kept, King Erendor approached the guards saying "open the door".

Guard "as you wish my king", "also they are about to open the casket as you ordered".

Erendor "what ... I have never given this order".

Sky shouted "open the door immediately".

As the door was ordered to open, everyone rushed in and saw six priests of Eraklyon use their magic to open the casket revealing the fourth power stone.

Sky "stop ...".

Erendor "in the name of Eraklyon I never gave the order to open that casket".

Diaspro "I'm afraid I was a sire, I said that the order came from her and they believed me".

Erendor "what does this mean".

Sky "has made fun of you father ... you wanted the real stone".

Diaspro "Obvious".

Aisha " lurid double-blind serpe ... Winx on him".

All five launched their spheres of magical energy but were blocked by a magical barrier that had been built around the chest to protect it from intruders, only that Diaspro was inside.

Diaspro "nice move Winx and thank you too Erendor for the barrier".

Erendor "Diaspro. I order you immediately to cease this madness".

Diaspro "excuse my king but I do not take orders from anyone anymore, especially that Athena".

They were surprised to hear Athena's name from Jasper.

Oritel "then work for her".

Diaspro "yes, but now no more ... he promised to give me what I wanted, if in return I gave him the stone. But now I'll keep it for myself and use it to destroy it ... then it's up to Bloom. "

Sky shouted "nooo".

The girl touch the stone with the left hand that began to form various cracks on her body is then emitting a scream of pain while her body was going to pieces Tecna told everyone to take shelter while the body of Jasper exploded destroying not only the hall but also the ceiling.

On Athena's ship, the explosion occurred in the now homeless building.

Athena "sir, that's my sign of entry".

The sound of the explosion was heard even from a distance, while Bloom was finishing to destroy the last drone.

Bloom "something huge exploded ... the building. Sky, dad, girls "the girl took flight to return immediately to the building hoping that nothing happened to the others.

To lose someone

Meanwhile, the Winx had erected a magical barrier to protect specialists and kings from the explosion.

Tecna "stay well".

Brandon "you still live".

Yes everyone was alive, Sky's father had fainted because of a blow on the head but could not be said the same of Diaspro now that his body was in ash leaving the stone floating on the altar.

Sky "Diaspro...".

Riven "do not take Sky ... she looked for you".

Athena's voice "you said well".

Everyone looked around to see where the voice came from when a red trail materialized Athena's body.

Athena "was useful for something at the bottom" referring to Diaspro.

Sky "you used it".

Athena "true ... but she was just a fool ... how could she only think of being able to master this enormous power with her miserable capacities" as she said it took the power stone and then inserted it into the glove making everyone see the energy of stone flowing from the glove to his body.

Now the power stone was his too.

Oritel stepped forward saying "so you are Athena eh ...".

Athena "king Oritel".

Oritel "you know me".

Athena "I know every name is turned into this universe".

Oritel asked Athena what her purpose was, she replied to save the universe, they did not understand what she meant by that phrase.

Brandon "but do not make us laugh".

Nex "attacking the innocent is not saving but killing".

Athena "a small sacrifice ... the death of a few to save billions".

After saying the phrase uses the reality stone to block the boys with chains but Oritel escaped in time while the girls took flight.

Flora called from roots to try to grab Athena but she easily avoided them, jumped back out of the building and landed in the garden.

The Winx and Oritel also followed her, thus starting a new battle.

Musa and Tecna attacked together but were pushed back by Athena with the power stone and both fell to the ground, then they tried Aisha and Flora to immobilize it by combining the morphix with roots but it was useless immediately got rid and stretched them too using the power stone, Stella threw her a sphere of solar energy but parried her creating a shield of energy, the girl tried to defend herself but was useless against the power stone is so she too fell to the ground.

The girls were lying on the ground the only one who was able to fight was Oritel who drew his sword towards Athena.

The king tries to hit her but the warrior still uses the space stone to fend off the attack, Oritel could not move her arms as Athena advanced towards him.

Athena touched the blade of the sword and said "ah the sword created by Hagen ... symbol of hope of Domino ... even if well sharpened a blade can always be broken", so he destroyed the sword of Oritel in many pieces with the 'use of the power stone then kicked the stomach and King Oritel fell to the ground and then be immobilized by the chains created by Athena.

The Winx tried to get up.

Athena said to the five fairies "You know I could eliminate you in four different ways ... each one painful".

In fact if only he wanted he could use only one of the four stones to eliminate them.

Athena "The first, make you grow old quickly reducing yourself to ashes".

Athena "The second one, turning your bodies into cheese and feeding you to the rats".

Athena "The third, send you to the depths of space and die suffocated".

Athena "The fourth, to make you a thousand pieces in an atrocious way".

Suddenly Erendor intervened with a club in his hand striking Athena on the helmet.

But the blow did not do anything, indeed it remained standing as if he had heard nothing.

Athena looked at him and said "Bad move".

First he gave Erendor a fist on his face, knocking him to the ground and kicking him on the stomach.

Athena "Erendor ... the most useless man in the whole magical universe. Selfish king and traitor who turned his back on his best friend to save himself ".

Erendor coughing said "Whatever you think of me (coughs) ... my actions (coughing) ... I did it only to protect my people and my son".

Athena "Um ... but do me the favor close that mouth (in fact with the reality stone the king's mouth disappeared). My goal is to eliminate the scum like you. I decided, I'll take you out of the way right away but I will not use the stones I'll use another method ".

Athena with the reality stone immobilizes Erendor on the ground and also materializes a very sharp spear.

He was about to pierce it when a big tree appeared hitting it and backing it up.

He looked around and Flora stood there looking tired.

Athena shouted "You ... Get out of the way !".

Flora replied "I will not do it".

The two began to fight while the others were trying to get up, Athena wanted to use the glove but Flora prevented him by throwing lianas making it impossible to close his fist.

But the warrior would not give up and continued the fight by having the spear on her left hand while Flora threw her against his magical attacks without stopping, but the opponent managed to avoid them.

Flora, intent on hitting her opponent, created a great vortex full of leaves around Athena, thus disappearing from her sight.

The fairy turn around the vortex putting behind the enemy's back, with the possibility of striking Athena.

It could work if it were not for the fact that Athena had the most developed senses, with her instincts and the spear she had in her hand she turned spraying Flora into her stomach.

The tornado of leaves stopped to show the girls the staggering scenery.

Star cry "nooooo Floooraaaa!".

Flora fell to the ground losing her transformation, returning with her normal clothes with the spear in the body.

Athena took off the lianas that enveloped her glove and then approached Flora and asked her "why ... why did you get in the way ... sacrifice yourself for an individual like that".

Flora replied "because it is the father of a friend of mine and nobody deserves to die in this way, not even the worst".

Athena took a breath and told her "you have a big heart Flora ... they are people like you that I want to save".

Flora, after hearing his words, lay down on the ground, ceasing to breathe, remaining open-eyed.

Athena kneels down at her, Aisha screaming with rage that she should not touch her but she did so. She closed Flora's eyes and whispered "when I have all the jewels I'll put things right, I swear to you ... ".

He interrupted the sentence when I heard Bloom landing on the ground.

What the fairy saw was a shock to her, Flora lying pale on the ground with a spear in her body and Athena standing next to her and the other girls getting up tiredly and with tears in her eyes.

Bloom I cry to Athena saying "what have you done ... what have you done?".

Athena "you took the life of one of my now we are" open a portal and disappeared to find himself on his ship.

Bracer "commander !".

Athena "Obsidian we leave the planet".

Execute the order and the ship was getting ready to leave, in the royal garden instead the chains that held the boys to the wall disappeared they also got off and they saw the girls around the body of Flora and Helia ran immediately from her hugging her with the hope that he could still save but it was useless.

Helia with tears in her eyes "Flora ... please wake up".

Musa too with tears "no ... no ... it can not be true".

Tecna with a scanner in her hand to see if they look vital signs said "there's nothing left to do, she and ..." putting himself with both knees on the ground with tears in his eyes and letting the scanner fall.

Stella crying settled on Brandon's shoulder, Aisha with both hands on her face to wipe her eyes with Nex beside him, Sky instead went immediately to Bloom but the fairy emitted an immense heat that the boy could not approach.

Bloom grinding his teeth turned his gaze upwards pointing Athena's ship away and cry "damn ... you will not run away" took flight to reach it.

Oritel "Bloom comes back" everyone watched the girl move away.

Almost beyond the atmosphere, the scanner revealed an approaching object.

Bracer control said "and that fairy ... is approaching".

Obsidian "we can not yet make the leap in hyper-space".

Athena "Bracer downloads data to your palmar".

Bracer "what ... but why?".

Athena "let me give you a surprise".

Bloom reached the ship breaking through the hull and went aboard shortly after he reached the main deck, he found Athena and the two lieutenants behind her.

Bloom "you will pay for it ... you did not have to do it especially to a friend of mine".

Athena "Erendor was my goal ... your friend wanted to get in the middle ... if she died she was chosen by her".

Bloom "shut up ... do not talk about Flora in this way" went to the attack.

Athena avoided his fist and hit her stomach, then grabbed her by the mask's face and threw her toward the wall hard.

Bloom was motionless on the floor trying to get up while Athena created countless purple cracks on the ship with the intent to make it explode.

Before disappearing Athena "if you survive know this ... I will not look for the other two gems in the next three days out of respect for your friend, after all I respect the people who show courage before the danger".

After saying it, he shot with his lieutenants leaving Bloom on the ship that was about to explode.

Bloom got up and ran immediately, breaking the bridge glass a few seconds into the explosion.

The ship blew up and heard it all to the ground, everyone in the building looked towards the sky that was filled with purple flames, Sky shouted Bloom's name while the others thought of the worst.

The fragments of the ship fell from the sky including Bloom who had been involved, fell into a lake a few seconds later emerged from the water and headed for the shore for her luck the armor had protected her from the explosion, only some crack in the armor and the staples in the suit but it was alive the hair that came out of the helmet was gone (usually the fire does not do anything, but the flames that had invested had been caused by the stone) took off his helmet catching his breath with short hair and tears in his eyes thinking of his friend who had just lost and in the frustration he uttered a cry that was heard in all the forest as I began to rain.

A rescue shuttle arrived at the crash site among the rescuers there were also Sky and Oritel who found Bloom in the rain kneeling on the ground with tears in his eyes, he approached her and looked at her with a look full of sadness and both embraced very strong while his father was standing there beside them.

Fairy tears

The shuttle returned to the palace landing in the yard when the door opened Bloom came down with a blanket on his shoulders with Sky and Oritel at his side.

The three walked inside where the girls with tears set to their fiancés awaited them, when they saw Bloom the four friends went to meet hugging her and did not notice that her hair was now short.

Bloom, with tears in his eyes, walked into the room where Flora's body was inside and next to her body Helia was crying, holding her hand and she came up with a hand on his shoulder.

The day after the news of the attack on Eraklyon spread quickly, the count of the victims was around one hundred and among the fallen was also there was also Flora, Helia himself informed his parents and his younger sister Honey of the loss of their daughter even in the village of pixie the sad loss was known, Chatta took it really bad and the other pixie remained close to console her while Alfea many of the students wept, including Roxy even the teachers even compiled Griselda, instead Faragonda remained in his office looking at a school album where there was a picture of her and the Winx, letting some tears fall on the photo.

The rest of the Winx was in their quarters sitting on the couch except Bloom, he was in his room with Kiko in his arms watching his partner's empty bed remembering their first meeting his eyes were full of anger and sadness.

When other girls joined her and Stella said "Bloom what you do!".

Bloom "girls I was thinking".

Stella "exactly on what".

Bloom "I should have stayed with you if I had not chased those drones, Flora it would...".

Aisha interrupted her and slapped her.

Stella "Aisha".

Aisha "you do not even have to say ... if you had not done it in that citadel on Eraklyon other innocent people would have died".

Tecna "Aisha is right, any of us would have done it, we are guardians and this is our task to protect the innocent".

Musa "we are willing to do everything to protect those we love".

Bloom "but she sacrificed herself for Erendor ... if he did not get caught by the greed of power we would have taken away the casket from Eraklyon. Athena would not have launched that attack on the inhabitants in order to obtain it ".

Aisha "we know very well, but what is done and done and can not be changed".

Stella "Bloom listens ... Erendor will also have his faults but he did it thinking he was protecting his people and his son, Flora saved him not for Eraklyon but for Sky to not lose his father you understand him".

Bloom "I know but ...".

Aisha reminded her of something "when I lost Nabu I was in pieces I just wanted revenge and in order to get it I was willing to do harm to the innocent ... maybe the same is true for Athena".

Bloom "uh ... what are you talking about".

Aisha "We heard her say she had come to punish selfish and evil people, save others like Flora."

Musa "perhaps wants the stones to be able to punish those who deserve it for her".

Stella "ok ... but involve people who are not centered and too excessive".

Tecna "Not entirely illogical, but perhaps".

Bloom "but maybe what? ".

Tecna "some researchers on my planet have recovered equipment from the remains of the Athena ship".

Muse "but the ship did not explode into a thousand pieces".

Tecna "yes ... but fortunately some of the ship's servers have remained intact, if the data are not too compromised we could find out the reason for all this".

Bloom "whatever the reason you should stop".

Aisha "right".

Musa "okay ... but now we are going to prepare for the funeral ... This day and for Flora ".

Stella "You're right ... to Athena we'll think tomorrow".

The girls got ready to go on the water lily dressed in black, outside the door there was Roxy also ready to go Bloom hug and Roxy did the same, after a few minutes reached the courtyard where the principal Faragonda is about to open a portal to Lynphea.

Faragonda "you are ready girls".

Bloom "is presiding ... we are ready".

The portal opened the principal and the six girls went inside to find themselves on the other side of the native planet of flora Lynphea.

They reached the great tree of the planet, there were many people including the princess of the planet Krystal who was next to Helia.

Bloom also saw her sister and the rest of the family who had come to comfort Flora's family as she approached her younger sister, giving her a big hug.

Bloom "Honey ... if you need something or you want to talk, come to me whenever you want, I'll always be available".

Honey "thanks Bloom, I want to ask you only one thing".

Bloom "what!".

Honey "you have to stop it ... you have to stop that monster that took us away Flora ... you have to promise it ".

Bloom "I promise you ... I will stop Athena".

The funeral continued the elders recited the ancient passage of the afterlife, Flora's body was later absorbed by the large tree to become part of the world of Lynphea.

Later, after the reception, Bloom and the others decided to stay on Lynphea for the night hosted by Flora's family, but they decided to sleep under the stars.

Aisha "thank you for hosting us".

Alyssa "for us and a pleasure Honey is very happy ... true treasure".

Honey "yes mother".

Musa "thanks again and good night".

Even Miele and his parents gave a good night and everyone went to sleep but later that night Bloom woke up after having made a terrible dream, got out of bed with a blanket on him that reached up to his bare feet on the grass watching the starry sky and still thinking of his friend and how to stop Athena once and for all.

Moving world

Bloom in a low voice, "I swear I'll stop her," but all of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something caressing her ass and screaming, she turned quickly to see Barù staring at her.

Bloom "Barù ... what are you doing here".

Even the others reached her after hearing the scream.

Aisha "Bloom all right".

Tecna "we heard you scream and we immediately came".

Bloom "all ok girls I just got a scare".

Stella "a fright that made us jump out of bed".

Musa looked down and saw the strange animal near Bloom and asked her "uhm ... Bloom stuff that".

Even the others saw him and asked the same question, Bloom explained that it was Barù the company animal of Zero the girls bowed to see him better.

Stella "looks at us in a strange way".

Bloom "and his normal gaze".

But suddenly Aisha and Tecna felt a hand touching their ass that said "really soft" the two girls screamed, Aisha turned with a red face full of embarrassment, giving a fist to the mysterious palpeggiator who fell to the ground seeing the little birds flying around him.

Stella "and the one who is!".

Tecna "a maniac, that's who he is" with a red face.

Bloom approached and saw him better and said "you".

The girls looked at her, Musa asked Bloom if he knew her, she said yes, but what he said later left everyone open-mouthed.

Bloom "girls, I introduce you to the creator of man and animals".

Muse "what ?".

Stella "the creator ...".

Tecna "the one who gave life to the universe".

Aisha "oh well, I also know the maniac voyeur".

Bloom "yes him".

Barù added "brow".

Zero recovered immediately "but what are the ways and that is what a guest takes".

Aisha scream "you speak that you touch the girls without restraint and without even introducing yourself".

Bloom intervened before the situation degenerated, asked Zero why he was on Lynphea he replied that he had come to tell her something and he also gave her a compliment on his new hairstyle and condolences for her friend.

Bloom "thank you ... but what do you want to tell me".

Zerò "the last time I forgot to tell you something".

Bloom and the others looked at him "what?".

Zerò "uh ... I do not remember it anymore".

All fell backwards, Bloom got up immediately and said "you're kidding".

Tecna "this would be the creator of man and animals".

Muse "that bitterness".

Stella "sad indeed".

Aisha "that's why most men are idiots".

Barù "brow".

Zerò "now I remember".

All "is it good? ".

Zerò "to tell you about the place of the soul stone".

Bloom "the place ... but the position should be on the map you gave me".

Zerò "unfortunately not the place where it is found is not stamped on any map".

Stella "but then where is it? ".

Zerò "is in the primary world ... the planet Primus".

The girls "Primus?".

Bloom "the primary world".

Zerò "exact a sacred place that only a few living beings have set foot".

Tecna "according to the legends Primus would be the first world created by the great dragon".

Zerò "and there is another fact, the planet is continuously placed".

Bloom "continuously in what sense".

Zerò "means that Primus could be found first in a galaxy then in another but never in the same place".

Muse "but it's impossible".

Aisha "absurd a world that continually sets itself".

Zerò "I know a real puzzle ... but fortunately I know someone who can get there without problems".

All "who?".

Zerò whistled and from the sky appeared a large bird that the girls recognized immediately, it was the swan of the infinite keeper of ultimate power.

Swan "hello Winx and long since we do not see" from his body emanated spiritual images of six animals those of Elas the unicorn, Amarock the wolf, Critty the cat, Shinry the bird, Flitter the squirrel and Squonk the cry-cry.

The girls were happy to see them again and the same was for them but for Amarock it was another story, Bloom was trying to console him of the fact that Flora was gone but he already knew what had happened and was determined to help the Winx as well the others.

I explain that only the last power held by the swan can succeed in finding the right direction and arrive in time on Primus before it moves again.

Bloom asked only one question, if to get to Primus serves ultimate power as Athena would do to find the place of the soul stone.

Zerò also replied to this, that the gems are linked to each other and if he had also the mind stone along with the others would have guided the last stone without problems.

Aisha "so we should prevent her from taking the penultimate stone".

Muse "but how we do".

Tecna "now has four already at this moment and the most powerful being in the universe".

Stella "the situation is not in our favor".

Stella was right, in fact, Bloom's father had asked for a council of war with the most important realms of the magical world, perhaps united they would have some hope but the fact remained that we needed to know the place of the mind stone.

Tecna "ok ... let's look at the map".

Bloom materialized the sphere and opened it, which revealed the place where the penultimate stone was hidden and the answer I leave astonished all and Bloom exclaimed "but it's a joke?".

Musa "is on the ground, under the palace of Tir Nan Og".

Stella "oh ... really good news".

Tecna "Tir Nan Og".hen Athena will be directed there, we must warn Nebula and make her warriors".

Bloom "right, you must also inform my father must organize a defense together with the terrestrial fairies and the other kingdoms".

Stella "wait and what will you do".

Bloom "I will leave immediately on Primus".

Aisha "as ... alone".

Bloom "listen to girls if I can get there before you maybe we have a chance to win, I'll take it and bring it to a place where nobody can ever find it".

Stella "is too risky".

Bloom "the more time we lose and we risk losing the advantage".

Muse "what an advantage".

Bloom told what Athena had told her about the ship that she would not look for the missing stones in the next three days, in fact it was only a few hours before dawn on the second day.

Tecna "ok ... so if Athena remains speechless she will not do anything until the day after tomorrow".

Aisha "the time it takes to organize a counter offensive, now that we know where it will go".

Bloom "I start to travel".

Stella "you will not go there alone".

Bloom "no Stella ... you and the others have to help my father and the others to organize the offensive against ... and then with the Armorix power I will have more chances of success".

Aisha "I see you are indissoluble, what we will say to others and to Sky".

Bloom "tell him to get ready, where the fight will take place and to resist until I return and about Sky tell him not to worry that I'll be back soon and resume where we had last stopped" everyone giggled.

Zerai "you're really brave worthy of a knight" first hug then patted her ass, Bloom and the others frowned at him.

Zerò "that's there, it was a pat of good luck ... I'm going home".

Musa "as you do not accompany her".

Zerò "I (laugh) ... I had my chance this and the task of a knight ... said this to wish good luck again" disappeared with Barù.

Stella "that's the strangest type I've ever seen".

Aisha "I agree".

After a minute Bloom I call the power of Armorix and greeted the four friends saying "I'll be back soon I promise"

Stella "we count".

Bloom got on the big swan that took flight said "you're sure you want to do" she said yes, so the swan using the power of the last crystal, open a magical portal that brought him directly to Primus, the planet was not as if imagined in fact it seemed a mixture of the season (a part that was raining, another a desert, a frozen moorland, a forest with mountains, canion, also has two moons a large and a small that revolved around the planet, etc ...).

Swan "Bloom welcome on Primus".

Bloom "what a strange place".

Swan "this is the first and normal world that is a little unstable".

Bloom "how I will find the stone".

The spirits of the fairy animals appeared.

Amarok "you do not have to worry about this".

Flitter "because it will be his caretaker to find you".

Bloom "the keeper".

Squonk "yes, but watch out is a sneaky guy".

Bloom "what does it look like".

Shinry "we do not know".

Critty "but keep your eyes open do not be fooled, it is said that you are the lord of the spirits according to what he told us Zerò".

Bloom "Zerò ... because he did not tell me in person".

Elas "did not say it in front of everyone because he did not want to worry others".

Bloom "really thoughtful".

Elas "now we have to go and it was nice to see you again".

Bloom "for me too".

The animals disappeared and went back to the swan before going and told Bloom something about Athena, she hides a secret painful motion that could upset the lives of many people after she said it took flight and disappeared leaving the girl confused and full of questions.

Bloom "good and now to start".

Prepare for the battle

Meanwhile on Domino ...

As Bloom had said, King Oritel convened a great gathering with the most important rulers of the entire magical universe (the rulers of Solaria, the king of Zenith, the rulers of Melody, both rulers of Andros both of the surface and of the marine world, the kings of Lynphea, Nebula current sovereign of the earth, the king and his son of Eraklyon, etc ...), to explain to him the grave threat of Athena and to prevent her from taking the last two Infinity stones.

Oritel "this and the situation, Athena has already acquired four of the stones, that of time, reality, space and power remain only the stones of mind and soul".

Daphne "if Athena has all six stones she can do whatever she wants".

All the sovereigns were shocked and perplexed by this news.

Sky "I know it seems far-fetched but it's all true, I saw the power of stones at work and believe me there is no limit to the destruction they can cause".

King Radius "then we can do to fight a similar power".

Aisha "I know you are scared of me and my friends have their power over our skin, but I can tell you this if we stay together we can defeat it and stop it from bringing destruction to the universe."

Stella "we also know what will be his next goal".

King Teredor "you would like to say that you know where he will hit".

Stella "exactly".

King Teredor "and where".

Aisha "on earth at Tir Nan Og".

Nebula "what ?".

Tecna "and true the mind stone is located under the building and that's where we have to concentrate the defense forces".

Nebula "as you know the gem is below, none of us knew anything about it".

The Winx told that their friend Bloom had acquired the Armorix power and the map given to him by Zerò that revealed the place where each stone was located and also that their friend had left immediately to the planet Primus for the soul stone to anticipate the enemy.

Sky "why did you let her go alone?".

Musa "she wanted it ... she also told us to resist until her return".

King Cryos "so we should leave our destiny in the hands of a girl who we do not know if she will come back".

Daphne "you have to trust my sister if she said that she will come back, even in the great difficulties she never gave up and never will."

Sky "I also trust her so I will fight until her return".

Nebula "she helped me and my people will fight".

Bloom had helped most of them in his long battles so they decided to ally with dominoes to defend the land.

The day after many of the covenant armies were on earth (near the castle, ships in the sky), even the armies of the earth joined the defense of both fairies and terrestrials (after the greater fairies had warned the governments of land of the great danger imminent).

Brandon "wow ... this is an army".

Riven "there will be fun".

Nex "focus guys on the fate of the universe and in our hands".

Musa "is right to finish it".

Brandon "okay relax, we were just joking".

Riven "we know we have to concentrate and keep our mind clear but it could be the last time we can have fun".

Stella "Riven do not say that".

Riven "and why ... and what we all think".

Riven went away to stay alone but Musa followed him and the two began to talk about their problems with their feelings.

Meanwhile in the building Sky, Aisha, Thoren, Nebula, Oritel and Marion prepared the defense plans while Tecna was looking for the room where the stone was kept together with Roxy and other fairies, Timmy was on Zenith with the parents of Tecna and other scientists in the search to decrypt data from servers recovered from the remains of Athena's ship in seeking answers of how to stop it.

Sky "well we have forces from every direction and very heavy armaments to resist for years".

Nebula "but it will be enough".

Oritel "I do not know, but we have nothing else".

Aisha "we have to do it until Bloom returns".

At dawn on the fourth day at that moment a lookout sighted something outside the camp, a strange blue chasm that opened with three figures coming out of it.

He went to warn the commanders and immediately gave the alarm and the order to raise the barrier that would cover the whole field.

Athena observed very carefully how determined the armies of fairies and earth had joined her.

Bracer "not bad".

Obsidian "at least it will be an interesting battle".

Athena and her two companions headed for the barrier and on the other side the three Winx in their form Titanix, Sky, Oritel and Nebula are waiting for them.

Athen Aisha "spared the killer flattery".

Athena "there is still with me for what happened to your friend .. uh .. I understand and I can not blame you, but does not detract from the fact that I came here for the stone. Give it to me and there will be no more bloodshed. "

Nebula "with whom you think you are speaking ... here you are on the territory of the terrestrial fairies her threats have no effect".

Athena "mine was not a threat, but a suggestion".

Oritel "in any case waste time".

Sky "we'll let you have the gem now or never".

Musa "Fair".

Athena "strong words ... but I see things in another way".

Stella "oh really ... even if you have the power of four stones we are in thousands while you are only three."

The two lieutenants giggled.

Athena "I would not be sure".

Raising the glove to the top and using the space stone, Athena opened countless portals both in heaven and on earth, from those portals came hordes of armed creatures with weapons to the teeth and even space ships, this army was composed from different factions one was made up of alligator men, shark men, mercenaries, ogres, trolls, goblins and finally giants all armed with axes, clubs, swords, clubs, lances, blasters and cannons.

Everyone was faded to see that huge army that had come out of the portals.

Stella "ok .. I had to shut up".

Athena "I gave you the opportunity to surrender, but now and too late get ready for the fight" went away with his lieutenants to the huge army of creatures waiting to give the order of attack.

Meanwhile, the Winx and the others had reunited with the Oritel group, Nebula and Sky tried to keep calm to reassure the army but it was difficult to hide it.

Brandon "Athena has been busy in these three days".

Helia "promises a tough fight".

Nex "Helia ... you're here too".

Helia "I could not miss I have to do it for Flora".

Riven "happy to have you here with us".

Helia "thank you".

Brandon "specialists towards victory".

Among the first lines the three Winx get ready for the fight.

Musa "we are ... we are in a great fight".

Aisha "now depends on us, we must resist as long as possible".

Stella "until Bloom returns, we will do it".

All three "Winx Club forever".

On the other side of the barrier.

Athena uses the power stone to destroy the barrier in a moment and gives the order to his army to attack captained by his two lieutenants followed by creatures and ships, they headed for the enemy army.

Oritel gave the order to open fire, all armies with their weapons opened fire on the enemy, knocking down someone.

But also the enemy counterattack with their weapons also opening fire and hitting some soldiers and ships.

Then Sky gave the order to advance so he and his friends and the allied army advanced against the enemy the two armies clashed and the real battle began.

Give something in return

On Primus ...

Bloom, dressed in a gymnastic, was still looking for the stone but with no results, she had been there for a day and had not found anyone except local animals.

Bloom "heck it is impossible to get oriented in this place, look at the location through the stars and useless, the landscape is irregular, the map is of no use to me, I was told that this phantom caretaker would have found me but not yet done see, so what the heck do ... "while some little girls looked at her thinking she was crazy.

Bloom "oh my goodness I speak alone".

After that moment of outburst, he resumed the Bloom path, ending up in a forest with spring flowers, but as the trees started, they grew more and more dry until they were without, now that place had a ghostly place, the forest was so thick to cover the sunlight.

Suddenly Bloom heard a creaky sound, looked around but did not see anything and started walking but put his foot on something sticky, it looked like a spider web tried to remove it but before it could make the web was pulled dragging her while she was screaming top of a tree upside down.

Bloom had a breathlessness in her throat, her heart was beating wildly and the one around her did not help her calm down.

Were cobwebs everywhere with dead animals wrapped around those that look like cocoons, I try to free themselves by setting fire to the web but it was very resistant that even the magic flames could not burn but at that moment something approached Bloom looked in that direction and saw a huge spider with very sharp teeth and foam in the mouth.

Bloom "oh ... cabbage".

The spider saw it and approached in a hurry so the girl took off her shoe falling to the ground fortunately the underlying webs were light and softened the fall.

After coming to the ground the spider came down instantly she ran immediately as the spider began the pursuit.

Bloom tossed several balls of fire at him against the spider but they could not stop him, he was ready to use the Armorix power but he stumbled over a bark and fell rolling from a small cliff and finally ended up in a huge mud puddle.

The girl was covered in mud the spider was about to reach her, Bloom resumed the race after a few minutes the girl found what looked like the center of the forest.

The trees were placed in a circle leaving a small clearing with a small lake in the center Bloom still with breath in the throat ran again while the spider also came out of the forest but something happened instead of continuing the chase back front leaving the girl confused.

Bloom "uh .. because he stopped chasing me" and at that moment I heard a voice "who's ... there's someone" but nobody answered "maybe and the excitement ... I'm thirsty".

She came up to the pond and drank it and she saw them a reflection in the water not her own but of another person (a hooded figure that only saw her mouth with pale skin) the figure smiled and grabbed her for the hand dragging it into the lake.

Bloom was still awake half-dirty in his face and in his wet clothes and with a missing shoe, near a tree that looked dead with a dozen crows resting on the branches that stared at it and the rest was surrounded by fog.

Bloom looked around but saw nothing but fog, then took a step forward in the opposite direction from the tree at times fell because no more soil just a big chasm without bottom.

Mysterious voice "pay attention my dear and a nice jump from here".

The girl turned immediately but did not see anything "who is there to see".

Mysterious voice "up above calm no need to get excited" and mysterious hands touched Bloom's shoulders.

The girl could not move and then finally he saw the figure he had seen before reflected in the lake said in a frightened voice "you are by chance the guardian of the soul stone".

Hooded "who wants to know".

Bloom "my name is Bloom and I am a fairy".

Hooded "Bloom is a beautiful name and your soul also has a great smell" while he put a finger in his hair and sniffed it.

Bloom "you are the lord of the spirits ... the guardian of the soul stone".

Death "exact ... but I'm known by another name ... Death" I take off my hood and show her face.

The eye-sockets were empty and hair-free, the white skin like a corpse with symbols on the head and from the mantle came out of the huge black wings with one eye for a yellow wing and the pupils of black.

Bloom only shuddered to see him "so you're Death, nice to meet you" with a shivering voice.

Death "so you would come here for the stone".

Bloom "exact".

Death "sent you Zerò, true".

Bloom nodded his head answering yes.

Death "Zerò was the one who entrusted me with the custody of the stone (materializing the casket of orange color and then making it disappear) and I should give it to you ... because".

Bloom told her was to stop Athena from taking over and hurting other people, Death knew who he was talking about and the recent loss of his friend Flora.

Bloom "so you already know everything".

Death "exact ... I like the gem are connected to every soul of the universe, I see the beginning up to its end even in this moment many other lives are broken".

Bloom looked at him confusedly and Death told her that his friends were fighting against Athena's forces.

Bloom "then I have to come back as soon as possible to help them what I have to do to get the stone".

Death "get immediately to the point. um ... I like it very much. To have the soul stone you have to give something in return ".

Bloom "what ... what should we give ?".

Death "a soul for a soul".

Bloom "I should give someone's soul to have the stone".

Death "right ... I'll ask you this question would you be willing to give your own soul".

Bloom looked at him and answered without hesitation "Yes".

Death "well, but quiet I will not take it right away only when you die your soul will end up in the elixed fields ... my garden along with the other special souls".

Bloom "then we have a deal".

Death "but certainly".

Death closed her right hand, and when she turned away from Bloom's hand an orange light came out when she opened her hand she saw the soul stone and on her left wrist appeared a mark that sealed their pact.

Death before disappearing said one last thing "now the stone and yours but know this. You and Athena have many things more in common than you think. "

Bloom "what would you say" but did not have the answer.

And the girl finds herself again in the middle of the forest with the soul stone in hand with more questions than ever, in fact even the swan of infinity had told her something about Athena.

Bloom "what they want to tell me all, what they all know of so important ... but now I have no time to ask myself these questions I have to get back to earth immediately to help others".

She was ready to call the swan back to the earth when a blue portal opened and Athena came out, now having the mind stone in her glove.

Bloom thought at that moment how much time he had spent there and what had happened to the others.

With your own eyes

First on earth ...

The battle between the two armies continued to rage, in the sky the enemy ships and those of the alliance opened fire at each other by hitting each other in the oceans was the clash between the forces of Nereus (Aisha's cousin) against the enemy marine forces, but in the mainland the battle was in the balance none of the two armies wanted to give up.

Musa and Riven fought against some orcs, goblins, alligator men.

Aisha, Nex and Helia fought trolls, mercenaries and some giant.

Sky, Stella and Brandon instead against other ogres and mercenaries.

While Thoren, Oritel, Marion and Nebula defended the castle from enemies.

Inside the castle Tecna and Roxy were still looking for the gem.

Obsidian making out some soldiers headed for the group of Sky with swords in his hand.

Bracer with active weapons against muse and her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Athena made her way through the enemy lines, beating anyone with stones.

But between his way there are two of the major terrestrial fairies Diana and Aurora.

Athena "Diana and Aurora two of the most powerful fairies on the planet".

Aurora "we will not let you continue".

Diana "in fact ... once our kingdom had been devastated by wicked people like you, we will not let it happen again".

Athena "then let me see what you are capable of".

The two fairies attacked Athena together.

The warrior defends herself by creating a shield of energy to parry the blow, so Aurora throws her about thirty ice spears while Diana blocks Athena's legs with roots hitting the target.

Athena does not let herself be taken by surprise using the time stone to return three minutes back then uses the space gem to block Diana and throw it against Aurora.

The two fell to the ground then Athena uses the reality stone to immobilize them with roots made of stone.

Aurora and Diana try to free themselves but it is useless, Athena approached the two and said "not bad ... your fame precedes you but against me you did not have hope".

Aurora "you will never be able to win".

Diana "your actions will be punished".

Athena "this will be seen" still using the reality stone to transform the bodies of Diana and Aurora in stone and continued on its way to the palace.

Meanwhile, the Winx and the boys were seeing it against Obsidian and Bracer who did not give respite to our heroes.

The clash lasted for several minutes and Brandon, Nex and Helia were on the ground leaving Sky, Aisha and Stella against Obsidian.

Bracer was giving Musa a hard time, in fact he was about to hit her when Riven got in the way and took the shot in his place.

Musa ran straight from his love shouting his name but did not answer.

Bracer laughing "it seems that your boyfriend has sacrificed himself in your place as your friend of flowers".

Musa "how dare you mock my friends .. this I'll make you pay" in fact I concentrate all his sonic power in one shot and threw it at Bracer.

Bracer created shields with his devices to stop the blow, but he was so powerful that he was thrown at a distance of twenty meters, damaging his equipment.

Bracer with an angry voice said "you miss rock of my pixels, now you ...".

the sentence was interrupted when one of the ships that was in flames was falling to the ground and ended up above her, and then exploded, and only the view of smashed semi-smoked Bracer came out of the smoke.

Musa "do not laugh anymore now".

Riven regained consciousness and muse immediately rushed over him.

Musa "Do not make me take such a stupid fright" with tears in my eyes.

Riven "and I just wanted to make a gesture ca ..." Before he could finish the sentence Musa kissed him and the two hugged each other.

Meanwhile, the clash between Obsidian and the others continued.

Stella and Aisha had been put out of the game while Sky instead continued the battle.

Obsidian un the two swords in one weapon "let's just be you and me young king".

Sky with sword and shield in hand "better than not underestimate me ... I have been trained by the best".

Obsidian "me too".

The swords of the two crossed several times without touching either of them.

Then Obsidian manages to lose Sky's shield, but he later blows him in the face, damaging his respiratory mask.

Obsidian was staggering, Sky wanted to seize the opportunity but the lieutenant kicked his stomach and then kicked him in the face making him fall to the ground.

Obsidian put one foot over Sky's neck and with his sword in his hand ready to give him the coup de grace.

But suddenly a blade crosses the chest marking the death of Obsidian, the author of his end was Helia holding in his hand the pursued Sky sword helps his friend to get up.

Sky "thanks Helia".

Helia "figured friend".

The two went to see how their friends were, fortunately, they were not too bad, but suddenly there was an explosion in the building.

Aisha "oh no the palace".

Sky "Athena, must have passed Thoren and the others".

Stella "let's get going straight away".

Riven "you girls go we will reach you".

Musa "ok ... let's go Winx".

The three girls took flight while the boys made their way through the chaos produced by the clash.

When the Winx arrived at the gates of the palace they found Oritel, Marion, Thoren and Nebula fainted but still alive.

Stella "here is the sign of Athena".

Aisha "in fact ... let's continue".

Musa "wait and the others".

Thoren recovered with difficulty "Quiet Musa, you must go on".

The three Winx entered the palace.

In the depths of the castle Tecna was still looking for the entrance to the stone hiding place.

Tecna "these values are anomalous, perhaps we are close".

Roxy "I feel a presence here" touching a wall that is illuminated with yellow, thus revealing the entrance to the secret chamber.

Tecna "Roxy you found it".

Athena appeared behind them and said "good little Roxy, you showed me the way".

Tecna "Athena ... Roxy is behind me".

Athena with the use of the space stone Tecna flakes against the wall, then always blocks it in the wall with the reality stone leaving only the head outside.

Roxy was standing and shivering in front of Athena as she approached her.

Roxy with a trembling voice "I ... I'm not afraid of you I'll fight to the end".

Athena "and this that I have always hoped to see in a person ... the courage that overcomes fear itself" as he says he caresses her cheek.

A woman's voice saying in a serious voice addressing Athena "do not dare touch one of my students anymore".

Athena turns around and sees the mysterious woman both she and Roxy say her name "Principal Faragonda".

It is the headmaster Faragonda of Alfea together with the principal Griffin of Cloud Tower and Saladin of Red font.

Faragonda "Roxy goes to help Tecna and we will take care of it" Roxy immediately executed the order and went to help her friend.

Athena "Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin showed up at last".

Faragonda "we have been on the sidelines for too long and now that someone does something and gives you a lesson".

Griffin "we will give it to you".

Saladin "putting an end to your ambitions".

Athena "you want to give me a lesson ... come on, come forward".

Faragonda with the other two principals hurls a very powerful spell against Athena, while she instead a huge sphere of energy made with the use of the stone of power plus that of space.

The two shots collide creating a strong roar and making the whole building plot.

The three Winx were in the runners and they heard the castle shake.

Stella "but what happens an earthquake."

Muse "I do not think he came from inside".

Aisha "girls have to move".

In the room Roxy was trying to help Tecna out of the wall but because of the roar of the first had created a big fuss.

When the dust dissolved, Roxy saw something that she would never see Griffin and Saladin fainted on the ground while Faragonde knees wounded as she no longer had her glasses on her face while Athena was standing and holding her by the hair.

Athena had her clenched fist with the lit purple stone ready to give her the coup de grace, but she did not and said "I could easily get rid of you but I will not ... with Flora it was a mistake, but with you ... you who are always a mother for me and you've been there anytime, when I needed it ", he left Faragonda's hair and stepped back.

Faragonda confused by his words "but .. are you really?"

Athena showed her principal real eyes to the headmaster but still left her helmet and the lower part of the mask.

The Headmaster Faragonda had seen so many times that look that it was impossible not to recognize it but at the same time could not believe it.

Faragonda with tears in his eyes "it is not possible, you are ...".

But the moment was interrupted when Aisha, Musa and Stella arrived in the room ready for the fight, but Athena did not let her stop the block instantly in a stream of time slowing down.

Athena covered her eyes and turned to Faragonda saying "I'm doing it to save everyone and put things right, I hope you can understand".

He went to the door and opened it to enter the penultimate stone leaving the high back.

On Zenith instead the scientists were deadlocked but Timmy and the parents of Tecna did not give up eventually ending up deciphering one of the servers.

Timmy "ha ha .. there is done".

Electronio "congratulations boy I was amazed".

Magnethia "our daughter has chosen her partner well".

After hearing the compliments, Timmy took a look at a video file and what he saw left him in awe.

Face the ghosts of the future

Athena had just entered the room to look for the mind stone, but what she saw was only fog and nothing else.

I wandered for ten minutes without seeing or hearing anyone until I heard a voice.

Athena "Who's ... shown".

I keep hearing voices without seeing anyone.

Athena "I'm getting tired of this game shown".

A familiar figure emerged from the fog, it was Cherno.

Athena "Cherno ... you are here ... but it is not possible you are dead".

Cherno "Because you were not strong enough to save me ... because you let me die".

Athena "This is not true at all".

Mysterious voice "Oh yes instead".

Athena turned and saw the Icy of the future "What! ".

Icy "Do not stop at nothing to achieve your goal even to sacrifice those close to you".

Athena "Be quiet you ... you do not know anything".

Another mysterious figure spoke "Really".

Athena turned again and saw Commander Valero.

Athena "You too here!".

Valero "Kill anyone who hinders you and you do not care about the consequences".

Athena "Silence ... I have an honorable purpose to save the universe and the innocent from war and destruction".

Female voice "How did you save me".

Athena looked back at the new voice, seeing Flora.

Athena "Flora ..".

Flora "You say you want to save the innocent but look what you've done, people fight and die for what ... so you can reach your perfect world".

Athena "You do not understand ... I can do it, I can change events, show my vision to ...".

Athena "Visions ... it's not real and just a deception, you're just an illusion. "

With the power of the purple gem Athena shouted " Disappear " the four disappear like smoke.

Athena "This would be the defense system, show me the ghosts of my past ... well I have no regrets about what I did I will accomplish my purpose and nothing will stop me".

Mysterious voice "This will be to see".

Athena raised her head up and saw a huge face with a bright forehead.

Athena "So you are responsible for the visions of a while ago".

Guardian "Exactly I am the keeper of the stone and I will not allow anyone to have it".

Athena "Oh really ... I have faced increasingly difficult tests to get the gems and I have always achieved the purpose … you will not be an exception".

Guardian "I do not know about it".

The guardian began the attack, with telekinesis creating a series of psychic bubbles and launched against Athena.

Athena created a shield of energy to block the blows, then counterattacked by throwing a ray of purple energy against the guardian.

But the guardian created a psychic shield to parry the attack, none of the blows could hit the other.

Athena panting says "I do not give up I can continue for days".

Guardian "I know ... but I have powers that not only can inflict physical but also mental pain".

As the watchman had said, he scanned Athena's mind to find something that could block her, that she herself would be helpless.

In fact, he found two figures that of a man and that of a child, from the fog began to form.

Athena "Believe that your illusions can stop me ... you're very wrong" was ready to launch a new shot, but stopped when he recognized the two figures.

The figure of a tall man with a blond beard and a royal dress, his eyes can not be seen and said, "My love is back".

The little girl between the ages of five and six with orange hair with braids and a blue sky-blue dress even her eyes can not be seen, she said, "Mom, you are."

Athena " No ... no ... and just an illusion, you're not real" as she said it she put both hands on her head and shook her.

Man "My love because you say this ... we are here".

The little "Mom, you said we'd be together forever, that you and Dad would protect me."

Athena "My little one ... in fact it will be so once I have reached the goal".

The man "There is no need for you to work, we are already here before you and we will be a family again".

The small "A happy family ... the three of us together".

The two figures approached Athena and hugged her.

Athena did not say anything, and a few seconds later she too began to hug them, the man with the left arm at his side while the little girl put her right hand with the glove behind her head.

While the three embraced Athena in her mind she remembered the happy moments every single moment up to a painful memory full of flames and death with the two people lying on the ground motionless and the figures of those responsible for that disaster.

Athena's body began to emit heat not from the glove but from her own body.

Guardian "What happens ... things that heat".

The two figures evaporated leaving Athena with her arms suspended in the air.

Athena "You ... you showed me the reason why I started this business thank you ... and you gave me one more reason to go on".

Guardian "What ... no, because you do not desist from your purpose ... I could create a perfect world for you by realizing your dreams".

Athena "You dream and nothing else ... but I want something more and I will realize it with my hands ... the only thing you did not have to do was make me relive that memory".

The heat increased and a powerful flame swept away the fog also investing the face of the guardian who went in a thousand pieces to reveal the casket of yellow with the writing in ancient (mind).

Outside the portal the Winx had freed themselves from the flow of time, helped their friend Tecna out of the wall while Roxy was near Faragonda.

Musa and Stella went to see how Griffin and Saladin were, luckily they had only fainted with only a few bruises but still alive.

Aisha "Headmaster Faragonda is fine".

Faragonda "Yes ... I just took a few shots .. I'll get back".

Stella "Fortunately, but what did you want to do".

Faragonda "I wanted to help but I proved useless I'm sorry".

Musa "Do not say that".

Tecna "She is the bravest person of all. You risked the way for us ... we have to apologize. "

All five girls hugged her.

Roxy "Sorry if I ruin this moment but before it seemed to me that she knew Athena, oh I'm wrong".

Faragonda "You're not wrong Roxy" all the girls looked at her with a surprised look.

Stella "What?".

Aisha "She knows her".

Tecna "But he always wears a helmet that covers his face".

Faragonda "He showed me his eyes".

Musa "The eyes!".

Faragonda "Eyes that I have seen billions of times, each time in a different place but belonging to the same person".

Aisha "whose eyes? ".

Faragonda "The eyes of ...".

Suddenly an earthquake was forming but not like the one before but stronger, enough to create cracks in the ground and the portal with flames that escaped.

Roxy "What's up? ".

Tecna "Strong heat emanations everywhere ... oh no we have to get out of here right away".

Faragonda "Winx with me we join our powers soon".

All six of them focused on using their convergence powers to teleport themselves out of the castle with Griffin and Saladin.

The boys King Oritel and Nebula went to meet her as the battle took place with the victory of the alliance, while the enemy army was fleeing, but it was still early to celebrate.

Nebula watching the castle "what's going on".

Sky "And work of true Athena".

The castle shuddered and flames broke out from inside, causing it to crumble, and from that hell there was a roar of a dragon-like animal.

Nex "But what the heck and success".

Timmy arrived on the spot aboard a Zenith shuttle and landed on the ground.

Timmy "Guys all right".

Tecna "Timmy" went to hug him.

Riven "You're a little late".

Timmy "Sorry".

Helia "It's not time to relax we have to move".

Brandon "We're right to move".

Timmy "Wait ... you need to know something".

Sky "Now there's no time we go".

Timmy "It concerns the true identity of Athena".

Everyone looked at her and Sky said "What would be the true identity of Athena".

He told him that he had deciphered one of the recovered servers and that he had discovered a video that explained the true purpose of all this and revealed it with his face uncovered.

Faragonda while looking at the flames "And a face that we all know ... true".

Timmy "Yes ... just a little older".

Oritel "In short, enough with these mysteries, you want to tell us what you are talking about".

Timmy "You should see it yourself" shows the video revealing Athena's true identity.

Everyone is upset about it.

Sky "No ... it can not be her".

Everyone turned towards the castle now in ruins, in the depths of the crater we see Athena standing now also with the mind stone set in the glove.

Athena with the clenched fist with the central crack still empty "It remains one".

Truth unveiled

Now Athena had five of the stones but only one remained of the soul.

Using the bond that united the stones.

Athena shouted "Infinity Stones ... guide me to the place where the last stone is found so that I can fulfill my destiny".

A portal was opening, absorbing Athena inside it at the same time the four Winx were flying over the crater and saw it, so they swooped not to fight me to talk to her.

Stella scream "Wait ! ".

But it was too late, Athena had disappeared.

Musa "Too late".

Tecna "At this moment it will be on Primus together with Bloom".

Aisha "What will happen ... if they were to meet".

Stella on her knees with tears "But ... how could it happen ... because she has become so ...".

Tecna approaches her putting a hand on her left shoulder "I do not know ... something really horrible must have happened to her for pushing her to this point".

The Winx turned their eyes to the sky thinking of their friend and another person.

Primus now ...

Athena had just left the portal and the first thing he noticed was Bloom, looking at her in surprise.

Bloom with a worried face not because of Athena, but for what could have happened to the others, he thought to himself that if he could not keep his word and go back to help them.

Athena "But look who's there ... I was wondering where I was".

Bloom "I had to do" as he shook his hand with the stone and put it behind his back to hide it.

But Athena noticed and said "What hides the back ... ah but certainly the last stone this explains why the other stones have brought me here to you".

Bloom "Even if it were so I would never give it to you".

Athena "Oh Bloom do not be stupid ... deliver it and everything will come back just as before."

Bloom "No ... and I should give you the last gem for you to make the goddess".

Athena "believe that she wants to become a goddess".

Bloom "Then what!".

Athena "I want to bring Justice ... there are things you do not know about this universe, tyrants plotting in the shadows, worlds that are arming themselves and much more ... all this that will lead to total war".

Bloom "What are you talking about? ".

Athena "Arrived at this point it is time that you know my story ... or ours".

With both hands, Athena took off her helmet, revealing her true aspect entirely, leaving Bloom in an incredulous state.

Bloom "But ... it's not possible you are ..." stepping back with eyes staring at Athena's true face.

Athena "It's not a dream nor a trick ... I AM YOU".

In fact, Athena's face was identical to Bloom's but with differences, she was much older than her, short hair in military style and on the left side of her face she had many scars.

Bloom with an upset air "How can it be that you are me! ".

Athena "Yes you ... but from the future".

Bloom "From the future?".

Athena "Exactly, let me tell you the story ... actually I'll show you".

Athena with the reality stone shows Bloom what things will be like in the future.

He tells her that in two years some planets will declare war on the current council of magic, thus breaking a conflict that will last for a long time, involving many other worlds.

Bloom asked Athena or she of the future, how she became a part of this whole thing and she was able to unleash her anger.

She replied and told her that six years after the start of the conflict she and her husband Sky (of the future, the mysterious man of the vision) were on Eraklyon where he had been advised to stop this war.

Many responded to the appeal including all the Winx, Daphne and Thoren along with their eight-year-old son, the rest of his family and among them all was the most precious thing he had in the whole universe.

His daughter Hope, and he was five years old.

Bloom "Your daughter ... my daughter".

Athena "Yes ... my little Hope.

He kept telling.

The meeting was deciding how to act to end the war when Hope's puppy dog walked away, the little girl was trying to take it back so Bloom (of the future) decided to give her a hand he told Hope to stay near the throne went looking for the little dog, but what she did not know was going to be the last time she saw them.

In a few minutes after Bloom was returning to the room with the little dog and when he approached the door there was a loud explosion that hit the whole room hitting her too, but remained awake enough to see some bodies burning before fainting.

The illusion disappeared but Athena continued her story sitting on a rock.

He recounts that after the explosion he had awakened to the immobile hospital, plastered on the legs and on the right arm, bandages on the body and on the face (left side).

He asked what had happened but no one answered immediately then later one of the royal guards entered his room and told him what he had heard from the others.

The body of eight servants had been inserted a powerful magic explosive that after a while exploded involving everyone who was close to him, except she had not survived anyone.

She could not believe she wanted to see her husband and her daughter at all costs, it took four doctors to calm her down.

A year passed from that event and when he recovered he swore to bring justice to his family and to make them pay to those responsible.

With training, interventions to increase strength and athletic performance, so one day he decided to wear an armor and bury his old life forever without forgetting the purpose that pushed her to fight.

Bloom no longer existed Athena was born.

He called himself to be inspired by the goddess of justice of the earth, ready to make her judgment fall on her enemies.

After becoming part of the resistance army, for years he fights to eliminate soldiers of the order without stopping making himself a reputation.

But as far as the enemy could do, he was more and more numerous.

After eight years that Athena became part of the resistance, after much research she discovered the existence of the six stones and their immense power to alter reality and life itself.

So that he began his research.

Bloom "Wait a minute" the girl asked Athena a question and asked her "So why go back to the past you could look for in your time?".

Athena explained that because of the war, many of the worlds were now in ruins or in the hands of the order, and in particular the magical power of the entire magical dimension was so weakened that it was almost non-existent.

When he found the time stone in his time, he decided that the only way to continue the search for other stones without problems was to return to the past.

Athena "But the problems were there".

Bloom "You refer to me and to others".

Athena "Yes".

Bloom "And you fought us knowing that you could kill some of us. Someone you knew, like ... ".

Athena "Flora, you were a mistake ... but a mistake that I can remedy".

Bloom "You would like to say".

Athena "Exactly ... with the six stones I can rewrite the same story just by snapping my fingers. Thus giving life to a new world ... governed by someone who will guide them to the right path ".

Athena "And I'll be that guide".

Bloom "But you feel like you're talking ... you're totally crazy".

Athena "Maybe ... but now it does not matter. Now hand me the soul stone "stretching out the left arm with the open hand.

Bloom "You know perfectly well that I will not" is called to if the Armorix power placing the stone in the belt is then putting itself in the guard position.

Athena threw her helmet away because she did not need it anymore and said "then if there is no other way".

Launching a ray of energy against Bloom, the fairy managed to save it with a shield so the clash between the present and the future began.

Hard collision

The clash had begun several minutes, Bloom and Athena were throwing each other burst.

Athena moved the ground with the help of the stones to address them against her opponent, while Bloom was flying avoiding being hit but at the same time counterattack firing rays of magical energy against Athena.

She did not avoid the shots as Bloom did not need it because it was enough to create a shield of energy with the help of the stones.

Athena decided it was time to call for reinforcements.

With the use of the mind stone, Athena called to her the animals of the local fauna (creatures similar to birds as big as a motorcycle the giant spiders, a kind of six-legged rhinos with big horns, beasts with long fangs similar to smilodons, a large reptile similar to a t-rex with horns together with four front arms, four eyes and a thorny tail) with bright yellow eyes.

Bloom "Oh come on ... it's not worth it".

Athena "In war everything is allowed" ordered his small army to attack.

The creatures launched themselves on the attack against Bloom.

The fairy immediately took flight but was chased by flying birds then spiders launched their cobwebs, the fairy managed to avoid them until she was hit by one of the birds and rushed to the ground where a heavy welcome awaited, the rhinos loaded in mass against her to overwhelm her, Bloom to stop them burning the ground creating a wall of fire frightening the rhinos and stopping their charge but it was still early to relax, because it was attacked again by those who looked like smilodontes and attacked her, she was almost overwhelmed when I created a magical blast wave that swept away the beasts but then was immediately hit by the enormous tail of the space t-rex that made it fly against a rock.

Athena approached her "Then the lesson is enough".

Bloom still a little sore "Sorry ... but I just started to warm up" created a huge light sphere that exploded blinding all the animals and Athena.

Bloom took advantage of it and ran towards her, grabbing her right wrist, trying to take off her glove.

But Athena would not let her do it in an attempt to break free, she opened a portal, so both she and Bloom disappeared.

The two broke away and fell to the ground to find themselves on an island without vegetation on the planet earth.

Bloom "Where are we? ".

Athena "On earth ... but now is not the time to think about this".

The two resumed fighting.

Bloom took another approach, decided to attack body and turned his fists into two cestus and headed against Athena attacking giving her first a fist on the stomach then with both of them hit her by slamming against a rock.

From the ground appeared huge hands made of stone trying to grab Bloom but he avoided them in time and soon after he shattered them with his magical rays.

Bloom "Everything here what you can do?".

Athena on a rock, with a shout full of anger pointed the glove not to the girl but at the top or in the direction of the moon.

In fact, a part of the moon began to crumble because of the power stone.

Bloom with fear in his eyes said "Um ... you will not do it for real! ".

Athena with a little smile on her lips, opens a series of portals with the space stone and transports some of the lunar fragments towards the earth or in the direction of the fairy.

Bloom took the flight again trying to avoid the lunar fragments but they were huge some fell into the sea creating strong flooding from all directions but eventually Bloom was hit and crashed into the sea.

A few minutes before at Tir Nan Og.

The Winx and the others were helping the injured while Sky watched the footage retrieved by Timmy.

The film showing Athena aka Bloom of the future telling of the ongoing war and the loss of her family broke off when a hand rested on the young sovereign's shoulder, Sky turned and saw Daphne.

Sky "Daphne is you, but when you have arrived".

Daphne "I've just arrived even though I'm pregnant it does not stop me from helping others ... while you".

Sky "I was watching ...".

Daphne "The file saved by Timmy showing Athena or Bloom".

Sky looked at her and she told him that Thoren had told her everything, even she could not believe it, but now that she had seen the movie, she had no more doubts.

But the speech was interrupted when we heard a loud roar coming from the sky, everyone looked up and saw a part of the moon crumble and immediately after some of the fragments disappear in a blue light.

Daphne "What's going on? ".

Sky "I'm afraid I know".

Somewhere in the open sea on a desert island.

Athena observes her work but her thoughts are interrupted when Bloom emerged from the ground, who gave her a powerful fist straight to Athena's left cheek, making only a small cut with a small drop of blood.

Now and down on his knees with Bloom a few steps away from her having some cracks on the armor, and tears on the suit.

Bloom with a tired voice "Try to throw another moon on me ... oh here it's really bad".

Athena looked up at Bloom "So much effort to inflict this miserable blow".

Bloom replied "Be ... better than nothing".

They resumed fighting.

Athena with the telekinetic power of the mind stone raises some rocks and groups them together with the power stone and charges it with Bloom.

But the girl does not back away and joining both arms forms a large cannon, loaded with its power shoots against the ball and destroys it creating a roar that has crumbled the surrounding rocks.

With the reality stone Athena creates a huge chasm in the direction of the fairy so Bloom takes flight, but Athena with a power stone jump reaches Bloom and then grabs it with the space stone transports both she and the girl to another place, or a city.

Once out of the portal Athena slams Bloom on the ground then lance against a wall.

The fairy rose again with only a few scratches, her eyes were turned towards Athena but also to the environment that surrounded her and recognized the city where they were, it was Gardenia the place where she grew up.

Bloom "Gardenia ... but why are we here? ".

Athena did not answer, he only went to meet her, took the fairy in the face and slammed it on the ground then drags her to the ground for a hundred miles and then leaves her, throwing her towards a wall of a building they resumed the fight with the cell phone.

In Tir Nan Og.

Tecna and Timmy tried to figure out where the two Blooms were, while the others waited.

Stella "But how long does it take".

Tecna "If you keep interrupting every five seconds we will never find them".

Musa "Stay calm".

Stella "Be calm ... but you have seen what has just happened" referring to the moon.

Aisha "I know very well but fussing is useless".

Soon after Roxy arrives shouting to know where they are, everyone looks at her and Sky asks her how she knows, the girl says she overheard on a soldier's radio of a very violent clash between two women with magical powers in the center of Gardenia.

In Gardenia.

The clash rages many buildings are on fire citizens flee to save themselves while the two Blooms of the present and the future continue their struggle.

The fairy had to concentrate not only to stop Athena, but also to prevent people from getting hurt.

Bloom "I can not believe it ... this is the world where we grew up, do not you care about the people you involve and what you're doing to reach your goal?".

Athena answered her "You still did not understand ... it's too late to go back. Even if it means making others suffer ".

Bloom could not believe it, the person he was fighting was really herself, who did not care about the people who hurt.

Bloom shouted "And luckily Mike and Vanessa are not in town to see how I would have become. They would both be shocked and disappointed. "

Athena in anger shatters the windows of the buildings with the power of the purple stone while the red transforms the fragments into a thousand bats made of crystal.

Send this flock of crystal creatures to attack Bloom, she takes flight trying to escape but not the spring then decides to create a ball of fire that launched against the flock.

The crystal bats split up trying to avoid the attack, but what they did not expect and that the sphere also split into as many spheres that exploded destroying the creatures.

Bloom breathed a sigh of relief, but suddenly Athena appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the girl and they both rushed into a building under construction.

The two resumed the fight, Bloom grabbed a beam in order to hit Athena but she blocked it with the help of the space stone, chased with the power of the time stone begins to rust all the beams and broke down making the collapse 'whole building under construction, it is once again the two fell again while fighting.

A few seconds later from the rubble, Bloom was thrown out and rushed to the ground coughing inside the mask having slight wounds and with the left shoulder of the armor disappeared, Athena also came out of the rubble with only some cracks in the armor.

Athena approached the fairy saying "As much as you want to oppose! ".

Bloom gets up a little 'shaky "You should know that I will never give up".

Athena "You're right, we're both stubborn ... when we set ourselves on a goal, we do not give it up for anything in the world ".

With the telepathic powers of the mind stone it makes some rocks float while at the same time with the reality stone it turns them into very sharp spikes and throws them at Bloom.

The girl defends herself by creating a shield again while Athena opens a new portal but behind Bloom.

He pushed her inside and they both found themselves in the Gardenia park in the place where it all began (the first meeting between Bloom and Stella the beginning of her fairy adventure).

Athena "It seems like a lifetime ... but here it all started and that is where the new world will be born".

Bloom "Not if I have something to say about it" as he turned his right arm into a huge fist loaded with his magical power to the maximum.

Athena "Determined to give everything for everything I see, well I will give my best" activating all the stones together with its true power the flame of the dragon.

Athena also charges with a clenched fist, ready for the clash that will decide the future of the universe.

The two threw themselves fighting their fists loaded with their power to the maximum, it created a huge luminous roar that I opened the sky above them also sweeping the leaves from the trees and raising a huge fuss.

The Infinity Stones assembled

A few minutes before ...

The Winx and the specialists along with Daphne, Thoren and Roxy had just arrived in the center of Gardenia and the whole surrounding area was reduced to rubble.

Nex "wow ... look at this place they just hurt it".

Timmy "The city will do its best to rebuild it".

Riven "You finished with the idiotic comments you two".

Aisha "Riven is right, now we have to find Bloom".

Musa "You mean the Blooms".

Daphne looked at the chaos produced by the clash, the buildings destroyed the injured people, plus a child who cried because she could not find her parents.

Thoren "Honey, are you okay? ".

Daphne "No, not really ... I can not believe that Bloom is responsible for everything."

Sky "The other Bloom not ours".

Daphne "I know ... I was not saying that it was the current Bloom but only ..." then with his hands wipes the tears.

Sky "Listen now we find your sister and then we'll think about the other ok".

At that moment, I heard the great roar breaking through the sky and creating the great dust.

Everyone had taken shelter behind a magical shield.

Stella "What just happened? ".

Tecna "You really want to know!"

In the park the dust had just dissolved the trees were left without leaves, some uprooted, the ground was all burned the sky was still open with the sun just setting and in the middle of the battle we find Bloom standing barely standing with the right arm reduced badly (the broken fingers full of burns on the arm and the suit and the rest of the armor on the arm had disappeared).

While Athena was standing in front of her having only a lot of damage on the armor and some tears on the suit and with a very serious look.

Athena "Very funny but now the time of the games is over ... give up".

Bloom panting "I ... do not ... giv ... I will give up".

The girl advanced against Athena, trying to punch her with her still healthy left arm.

Athena dodged it effortlessly then grabbed her by the neck and then slammed her to the ground with force, then with the reality stone blocks her left arm of the girl on the ground.

At that point with the clenched fist and the power stone of active begins to punch the helmet of the girl repeatedly and slowly began to form bigger and bigger cracks.

Bloom tries to get up despite the beatings, but Athena did not allow it and gave her one last punch defining her helmet and the girl fainted.

At that point, Athena takes Bloom again by the neck and then lifts her gaze to the belt where the girl had placed the stone, removes it with his left hand and now there was in his hand.

The last stone was now hers.

He inserted the soul stone in the last crack of the glove, now the power of all six stones flowed in his body.

Athena "Finally. I have control over MIND, TIME, REALITY, SPACE, POWER AND SOUL. I can give life to a new world nothing can stop me ".

At that moment the Winx (Aisha, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Roxy) arrived at the place and what they saw was chilling, Athena had now taken the last stone and Bloom had fainted.

Stella "Oh no!".

Roxy "Bloom ... we have to do something".

Aisha "You're right ... WINX AT ATTACK".

The five fairies flew to help her friend but Athena noticed them.

Athena "Get out of the way".

With a ray coming from tulle the six stone try to hit them, but the Winx are lucky for them to avoid it.

The girls continued to advance, combined their most powerful attacks against Athena but with the space stone a shield of energy was again created to ward off their attack.

Now it was Athena's turn to attack using the reality stone to make their wings disappear, and the five girls fell to the ground.

However, the Winx did not want to give up.

Tecna threw an electric bolt against Athena, did not avoid him but used his right arm to parry.

Stella throws a huge solar ball at her and strikes Athena in full but nevertheless not enough, in fact with the glove absorbs the flames around her, and throws it at the girl who manages to parry but at the same time is made to back against a tree.

Musa intervenes, attacks him with a sound wave ten times more powerful than he did and hits Athena hurling her to the ground.

Now it was Aisha's turn with the morphix you create a huge hammer and he wants to use it against Athena who was still lying on the ground, but the warrior did not remain motionless for a long time and avoided the blow of the hammer.

The fluid fairy tightens the handle even more in trying to score the blow, Athena with the clenched fist and the active power stone hits the hammer destroying it then hit Aisha in the stomach giving her a kick.

At that point a group of birds of all kinds began to attack her from all directions Athena.

Athena knew immediately who was responsible, and Roxy caught a glimpse of the animals while the others helped Aisha to get up.

The warrior of anger and frustration, uses the power of the six stones to eliminate all the birds in one fell swoop, causing the girls to back away.

To stop them, Athena uses the mind stone combined with the power stone against them and orders the five girls to stay still.

At that moment the eyes of the five girls lit up with yellow and executed the order.

Finally, to ensure that they do not interfere, they resort to the soul stone and use it against the fairies by imprisoning their souls within the stone.

The bodies of the girls fell to the ground unarmed and immobile, the specialists could no longer stand apart, captained by Sky and Thoren intervened but Athena no longer had the intention to continue the fight so with reality stone again combined with the power stone turned all excepted Sky in stone statues.

While for Sky, the body was blocked with time stone but still managed to move its head and speak.

Athena went to Sky and told him "We'll be a family again" by resting her left hand on the cheek of the young warrior, and with his right hand ready to snap his fingers and create a new world.

Then I heard a female voice shouting saying "STOP!"

Athena recognized her voice and turned to look at the Daphne of the present looking at her with tears in her eyes.

Athena "Daphne!".

Daphne "Yes ... it's me ... please stop".

Athena "Quiet, it will all end in a moment now that I have all six stones".

Sky "Yes ... but at what price".

Athena "A necessary price ... to put things right ... to be a family in a better world again".

Daphne "My little sister, we know what happened to you ... we saw the video ...".

Athena "So you know why I have to do it".

Sky "We understand it, but ...".

Athena "But nothing, at this point we do not go back ... the moment has come".

Ready to snap his fingers Daphne tries to stop it but another voice is heard shouting the name "BLOOOOMMMM !".

Athena turned again with a blade that hit her in the chest, Daphne stopped.

Both she and Sky now free from the flow of time, saw something they would never have imagined seeing, Bloom (the present one) with the left arm with a blade created by Armorix who stabbed Athena in her chest.

The warrior knelt with the blade still in her chest and Bloom standing in front of her.

Bloom panting and with the left eye closed caused by the beatings before, said "Now it's over".

Daphne disbelieves "Bloom ..." as he looks at her holding the blade that infiltrated Athena while Bloom herself with her still healthy eye looked into her eyes.

Bloom talking to Athena told her "It should not have ended this way ... it was your choice"

Athena knees with the blood that falls from her lips trying to say something.

Bloom did not understand and Athena with a small smile on her bleeding lips said "You should ... have to aim at the head".

SKy, Daphne included Bloom with their eyes full of terror watching Athena lift the right arm, and finally with the glove make the snap of fingers.

The sound of the metallic pop was heard everywhere.

Bloom cry "NOOOOOO !".

A light emanated from the six stone, wrapping the presents, the park, the city, the planet and finally the whole magical universe in a dazzling light.

Far away in space, Zerò watched the light with Barù.

Zerò "My friend ... finally it happened".

Barù "Brow".

They too were finally wrapped in light.

A new world

Athena had simultaneously activated all six Infinity Stones and the whole universe had been enveloped in a dazzling light making everything disappear.

When the light fades, Athena alias Bloom awakens inside a double bed no longer having the glove in the armor, she also checked the breast where it had been impaled but there is no black trace then realized that her body was not more muscular as before.

She got out of bed with nothing but a dressing gown and looked at herself in a nearby mirror, she saw herself as young without the scars on her face and her long hair again.

Bloom (Athena) sat down, thinking that it was only a dream, but something bright could be glimpsed from the drawer.

He opened it and found the glove (with burns and cracks) with the six stone set and understood that it was not at all a dream had really happened.

He had finally achieved his purpose.

He was about to touch him when I heard someone approaching the door and quickly closed the drawer said, "Who's going there!"

The door opened, it was a housekeeper "My lady woke up ... I'll go and prepare her breakfast right away".

Bloom looked at her in a surprised way that it had been a long time since anyone spoke to her like that.

Housekeeper "Um ... my lady are fine".

Bloom "yes ... and I'm still a little half asleep ... tonight I just had a bad nightmare here".

Housekeeper "Ah ... in addition to the usual breakfast I also prepare strong coffee".

Bloom "Thanks".

Ruler "Besides her majesty awaits her, she got up early this morning, she did not want to bother her."

Bloom "Tell him I'll be ready in a few minutes".

Housekeeper "Yes, my lady".

Five minutes later, Bloom headed for the dining room with a fear and joy in his heart because he did not know who or what he would find.

When he arrived he saw the person who had dreamed very often, her husband her only love Sky (the one of the future) sitting reading an article that nothing related to the war, indeed it had never started.

Sky turned to Bloom and said, "My love, you woke up." He got up and went over to her, hugging her and she did the same.

Then Sky noticed that Bloom's face was falling a tear from an eye "Bloom you are crying ... something is wrong".

Bloom "No ... no and only something in the eye" he wiped his tears and hugged him again.

Then another voice was heard and said "Mum…Daddy!".

Both turned and saw their little girl Hope.

Sky "Oh my little princess ... come here" the little girl came up and picked her up.

Sky "You slept well".

Hope "Yes, daddy".

Bloom approached them saying "Hello my baby" with tears again on both eyes.

Hope "Mom because you cry".

Bloom "I do not know ... maybe because I'm the luckiest person in the world" while she wipes her tears.

Sky "Come here darling".

Bloom came over and hugged both of them very strongly.

All three headed for the balcony, looked out of their kingdom not as Bloom reminded him, but much larger with banners with banners of many magical-sized worlds dangling on the temples but one in particular.

Their banner with the face of a dragon that spits flames with two lions next to and above all six stars.

Because the way they were was not Eraklyon.

The new name of the planet was Infinity the world at the center of the universe that ruled over the other worlds.

Bloom "this universe is now perfect" while clutching the hand of his daughter.

Seven years later.

In the Gardenia park there was a calm air when a light formed from the ground and someone appeared from that light.

It was Bloom, wearing the semi-destroyed armor but still with the wounds from the clash against Athena.

Bloom stood up staggering "Um ... my head ... but what happened? ".

Slowly he remembered everything, the clash against Athena until his snap of fingers.

Bloom looks around "Daphne ... girls where you are" but none of them answered.

Bloom "but where are everyone".

In he began to walk and when he left the park he saw a city with a billboard saying "Welcome to Planet Gardenia".

Bloom "but what? ".

In reality it was the only land that had changed its name, not only the city around the world was similar to Magix having the same technological means as well.

Bloom looked at the poster again and showed the date and year.

Bloom "September 23, 2037!".

Bloom looked around again and realized that it was Athena's work and in a shocked voice, "Oh my god ... He did it! ".

Go on…

In the _**Winx Club the Realm of Infinity.**_


End file.
